Galaxies Collide
by nineteennintytwo
Summary: AU. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are sent far beyond the Outer Rim on an assignment. Their mission: to investigate a surge in the Force coming from a girl... Siri Tachi feels there's more to her life than just school, and her purpose becomes clear when she meets the strange new boy...
1. Prelude to Mission

For those of you who are familiar with me – New fandom, people. Thanks to my little brother, I'm really into the Star Wars films now (dragging Mia along with me), and I knew I had to write _something_ for it. But I didn't know what. Then I looked on Wookiepedia and read about the Expanded Universe...and I came up with this. I hope you guys like it!

For those of you who _aren't_ familiar with me – I guess this is just as test to see if I can write in this fandom. Please forgive me if there are any mistakes and such which I've made; I've only seen the films and read one of the novels (_Secrets of the Jedi_) so I most likely _will_ make some kind of mistake. Just...go easy.

For all – Like with a few of my stories, this is an AU, so I'll hopefully be able to get away with some things. But if you don't like it, then don't read it. I understand that not everyone will like it...but making a rude comment about the story is a waste of not my time, but yours.

That said, I hope you all enjoy the story!

P.S. If this story idea has been done before, I apologize. There were too many stories to look through in order to check.

* * *

Prelude to Mission

"Master, must I cut it?"

"If we are to fit in, Obi-Wan, sacrifices must be made," said the Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. "On this planet, boys do not commonly wear braids in their hair."

His nineteen year old Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, fiddled with the braid in question nervously, unwilling to part with it but also wanting to do his duty. Wearing foreign clothing wasn't a problem; changing his name didn't bother him; even cutting the short, tied up hair at the back of his head didn't concern him, either.

But cutting his Padawan braid was something he didn't want to do. Because the only time he ever imagined it to be cut was at his knighting ceremony – the day he would become a Jedi Knight – with Qui-Gon doing the cutting. Cutting it any earlier and cutting it himself...just felt wrong.

"Would you like me to cut it for you?" his master asked, sensing the youth's unease through the Force-bond which connected them.

Obi-Wan said nothing for a moment before nodding. Even if they weren't at his Knighting, it would feel less weird.

It had been almost two years since Obi-Wan had been meditating one afternoon and had felt a surge in the Force – a distance surge, but a powerful one. He had told this to Qui-Gon and Yoda, both of whom had felt it as well, but not as strongly as the Padawan had. The three had meditated on and off in Yoda's quarters in the weeks that followed until they were able to determine the source of the surge.

It was far beyond the reaches of the Outer Rim; far beyond even the most distant planets in the galaxy, and most certainly far beyond where anyone had ever travelled.

"Within this galaxy, this surge is not," Yoda had finally concluded.

Obi-Wan had not known what to say. It was coming from _another_ galaxy? It was well known that there were other galaxies out there, and that they most likely contained life. But as far as the Jedi Order was aware, the Force did not exist outside of their own, or if it did, it did so very weakly, otherwise they would sense it.

But to sense a powerful surge within this other galaxy...it was unheard of, and most of the council (particularly Mace Windu) could not believe that a mere Padawan had been the one to sense it.

Droids had been sent to find the source of this surge. They eventually found it on a planet within a large system of several planets, although this one was the only planet with life. And on the planet they discovered that the surge had come from a girl two years younger than Obi-Wan.

Her name was Siri Tachi.

The droids that had been sent studied the planet, gathering as much information as they could and translating the language of the Human inhabitants. Then finally, after two years, the council felt they had enough information to send two of their own undercover in order to investigate further.

And since Obi-Wan had been the first to discover this surge, he and his master were selected for the mission.

The Padawan was brought out of his reminiscing when Qui-Gon cut his braid, and he flinched.

"Focus on there here and now, Obi-Wan," said Qui-Gon, sensing his apprentice's thoughts drifting.

"I know, Master," said Obi-Wan. "But I can't help it. I am still in wonderment how Humans could evolve identically in another galaxy without contact with this one."

"Master Yoda calls it Parallel Evolution," Qui-Gon explained. "It has been known to happen. And who knows? Back when there were still sleeper ships, one could have been sent astray and found its way out there."

Obi-Wan pondered this.

"I would imagine that the power in their ship would have run out by that time," he finally spoke. "I would be surprised if our ship even made it _close_. Travelling for a week in hyper-space; will it even have enough power in order to get us there, never mind the return journey?"

"It is a new model, designed to create its own power by absorbing the energy from surrounding stars," his master explained; a droid appeared and began to cut off his long hair.

Once it was done, Obi-Wan could barely even recognize his master.

"I don't understand their customs that males have short hair while females have long," he voiced. "And it is not practised everywhere; sometimes it is the other way around."

"But on the continent where we are going, the standard custom is the most popular; if we are to fit in, we must look the part," said Qui-Gon. "It will grow back, once the mission is over."

The two left the room and made their way to the hanger, where supplies were being loaded into their ship along with many items of clothing which had been custom made in order to look like the clothing from the new planet.

Next to the ship Yoda and Mace were waiting, and the four bowed to one another when Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan arrived before them.

"We are ready to leave, Masters," said Qui-Gon.

"Another briefing, you will need," Yoda said.

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. They had been briefed so many times on this mission he had all but lost count.

"When you arrive, you are not to draw attention to yourselves," Mace briefed. "The Humans on this planet are not primitive, and they tend to panic when they see things they cannot explain, including visitors from...other worlds."

"A cloaking device on your ship, there is," Yoda added to this. "Be detected by their technology, it will not."

"The two droids on planet go by the names of C-3PO and R2-D2," Mace continued. "They have established a house away from the others where you will live during your time there. You are to venture out and find your way around within the first two weeks of your arrival. Then Obi-Wan will attend the girl's school undercover."

"Do you not think lying to her is dishonest?" Obi-Wan asked; he had never lied before, and didn't like the idea.

"Until you can gain her trust and friendship, necessary it is," said Yoda. "Believe you, she will not, if you tell her the truth before the time is right."

"Obi-Wan, you are to find out any information you can about her parentage," said Mace, "and see if anything unusual happened in her infancy which may have contributed to her Force-sensitivity. And both of you are to only use the Force when it becomes absolutely necessary."

Both understood. The Force presence on the planet was weak, and although they had discovered few individuals who could use it (although they referred to it as ESP or Psychic), too many of the Humans could not, and regarded the Force as non-existent.

"When the time is right, bring her here you must," said Yoda. "Too old to train as a Jedi she may be, but dangerous also, if she is to fall into the wrong hands."

This was also understood. Not only could this girl be used by Humans on her own planet, but if her existence was discovered by others in their galaxy... Obi-Wan didn't want to think about it. After all, they had once believed the Sith to be extinct, until they discovered and killed one who called himself Darth Sidious. No presence of the Sith had been discovered since then, but the Order was still weary.

The only real threat was the dark Jedi, Xanatos – Qui-Gon's former apprentice. Although he hadn't been heard of in years.

"This mission will take time," Mace finished. "But we have time, so don't rush it. We look forwards to your first report. Travel safely, and may the Force be with you both."

They bowed, and Mace walked away. Qui-Gon made his way up the ramp and onto the ship; Obi-Wan went to follow, but was stopped by Yoda.

"Obi-Wan, a word may I have?" he asked, and the Padawan paused to listen. "Be mindful on this mission, you must. To your feelings and the Force, you should listen to, instead of the Code. Dark times I see ahead for us all. The Order adapt, it may have to."

The Padawan didn't know what to say to this.

"But Master, the Jedi Order has stood unchanged for almost a thousand years," he pointed out. "Could it change after so long?"

"The galaxy has not changed, that is why," said Yoda. "But if the galaxy will change, the Order will change too. In order to survive, adapt we must. Be mindful of this on your mission."

Obi-Wan bowed before finally walking up the ramp and entering the ship. Passing an R4 droid, he joined his master in the cockpit as they prepared to take off. The doors of the hanger began to open.

"R4, enter the coordinates and prepare to jump to hyper-space," said Qui-Gon.

The droid beeped and did as asked. The ship took off, and Obi-Wan watched out the window as they left the city of Coruscant behind and the Jedi Temple with it. He was uncertain how long it would be until he saw his home again – _if_ he ever saw it again. When they left the planet's atmosphere R4 beeped again, saying the coordinates had been entered.

"Are you ready, Ben Kenobi?" Qui-Gon asked with a smile, using the cover name his apprentice had been given.

"Only when you are, Quinn Jinn," Obi-Wan said back, using his master's cover name and mirroring his smile.

And with that, the ship jumped to hyper-space, taking the two where no Jedi has ever gone before.

* * *

Since this is a new fandom for me, reviews are appreciated.


	2. Siri's School Days

Thank you to those who read, reviewed, faved and alerted this story. I know it's slow going at the moment, but we'll hopefully get to the action/conflict soon.

Also, I'd like to mention that I'm British, and although I've wrote stories set in American High Schools before, I haven't gone into detail with them. In this story, I probably will be. I know a few things and have asked friends, but if I do make any mistakes, please point them out to me so I can correct them.

And yes, in case you haven't guessed already, Siri lives on Earth.

Enjoy!

* * *

Siri's School Days

_The first week back's gone well_, seventeen year old Siri Tachi thought, as she took her seat in home room. _So far, anyway_.

It was Friday, and it was September. Even after a week of school, some of the other kids were still hyped from their long summer vacation; the boys who sat at the back of the class were throwing paper balls at each other.

_What are they? Freshmens?_ Siri rolled her eyes. Boys will be boys, even in Senior Year.

"Hi," said a voice, and Siri turned to see her only friend taking a seat at the desk beside her. "You look tired."

"Don't bring it up, Gloria," Siri complained, her arms resting on the desk. "I didn't sleep well last night."

"Bad dreams?"

Siri shook her head.

"Then what?"

The blonde didn't want to say. She didn't want to drive away her only friend by trying to explain what she had experienced the night before – and what she had always been experiencing for her entire life. It was something she had come to learn wasn't natural. At least, not in high school. There were religious cults everywhere who, she knew, would love to get their hands on her.

"I understand that you don't want to talk about it," said Gloria Prima, brushing aside the stray lock of auburn hair. "But I'm right here, in case you do."

Siri only nodded, and that made her friend sigh.

"Always the same nod," she said. "Are you _ever_ going to tell me what's going on with you? I feel like I hardly know you at all."

Siri could sense her confusion – and it pained her that she couldn't tell her friend this. Sensing what others were feeling, seeing things before they happened, moving objects with only a thought...

"You know I've had...issues in the past," she finally spoke.

"I know," said Gloria, understanding. "But you can't go your whole life without trusting anyone."

At that moment a ball of paper hit Siri in the back of the head, and she snapped round to face the group of boys at the back. They were laughing at her, and it didn't take Siri long to pick out the one who had thrown the paper.

A second later, that boy had fallen from his chair when it "accidentally" tipped on its side. The other boys began laughing at their mate as he tried to pick himself up again. Siri smirked; sometimes having these bizarre powers was a good thing.

"I see the Freshmens are enjoying themselves," Gloria remarked, glaring at the group.

"Tell me about it," Siri said with a roll of her eyes.

Their home room teacher, Mr. Clark Chapman, entered the class, and the two friends turned their attention to him as he told everyone to settle down.

* * *

Dressed in her red gym suit, Siri prepared to hop onto the beam and complete her routine. School had long since ended, and after her last lesson of the day, Siri had taken the bus across town to attend her gymnastics class. It was something she had been doing ever since she was a little girl, when her mother had noticed how agile she was.

Siri hopped up onto the beam and landed without wavering. After taking a deep breath she jumped, swapping her feet so that her left foot was in front of her right.

She then bent forwards before standing on her hands and moving along the beam. Then flipping over and standing upright again, she flipped backwards.

But as she landed she wobbled.

And fell.

Landing on her feet, Siri exhaled impatiently and thumped her fist against the beam. She was about to hop back on again but a hand placed itself upon her shoulder, stopping her from doing so.

"Calm yourself down, first," said her coach, Sarah Rhodes. "If you attempt this when you're frustrated, it makes you-"

"Unbalanced, I know," Siri finished for her, having heard it hundreds of times before.

"I know you're usually one to get impatient and frustrated, Siri, but you're also usually leaping all over this beam with ease and just being, well, reckless," her coach continued. "What's up?"

"Nothing," the blond replied. "Just school. It's the first week back. I guess I just need to get into the swing of things. And I thought you hated it when I was reckless?"

"Usually," Sarah chuckled. "But I hate it even more when you seem unhappy. You're not as lively as usual."

"I told you it's school," Siri insisted. "After a week or two, I'll be back to normal."

"OK," said Sarah, and she walked away to check on a younger gym student on the mat in the centre of the hall.

Siri watched her for a few moments, making sure she was gone, and after checking that no one else was looking she leapt onto the beam again without the aide of her hands or anything else other than her legs.

She tried to do another flip, but once again, she wobbled when she landed and fell. So instead of getting back on again she trudged over to her bag and took out her water bottle, taking a seat as she drank from it. After drinking her fill she just sat and stared at the floor, deep in thought.

Something was either wrong or coming, but she didn't know which it was – or what it was.

* * *

Arriving home after gymnastics, Siri threw her bag onto the stairs before taking a seat on the couch and slouching herself into it, putting her feet up. She then kicked off her shoes and sent them flying.

"Siri, is that you?" a voice called out, which was followed by Keria Tachi entering the room with a spatula in her hand. "Siri, you're not thirteen any more. I don't have to tell you to-"

"Take my bag and shoes up to my room," Siri finished for her.

Keria just rolled her eyes.

"Just do it. Dinner will be ready soon."

The woman walked back into the kitchen, and for a moment Siri just remained seated upon the couch. But then she had a thought, and sat herself up before staring in the direction of her discarded shoes. She held out her hand and tried to move them with her mind.

The furthest one remained still, but the closest began to shake slightly, then moved a few inches across the floor. Siri tried harder, trying to levitate it, but she ran out of energy and let go, allowing it to remain still once more.

"Guess I'm doing it the old fashioned way, then," she said to herself aloud, before hauling herself to her feet to do the job.

* * *

Later, she and her mother sat at the dinner table, eating the fish, chips and peas which had been cooked. Siri was using her fork to play with her peas, and while her chips were gone, her fish remained untouched. Keria just watched her daughter with worry.

"Siri, is something wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," the girl mumbled.

Keria raised an eyebrow.

"It certainly seems like something to me," said the woman.

Siri could sense her mother's worry, and knowing that she would keep asking, she tried to change the subject – to something she had been wondering for a while, ever since leaving her Junior Year behind.

"Do you ever get the feeling that there's more to your life?" she asked. "Or that you're not where you're supposed to be, not doing what you're supposed to do?"

"No, I've...never had that feeling before," said Keria. "And I thought you wanted to do gymnastics when you left school?"

"I used to, but it doesn't feel...right," said Siri.

"How about Kung Fu?"

"It's _Wushu_, Mum, and that feels...better, but still not right," Siri continued. "Hui-ying says that I'm just at a stage where I'm uncertain of my path in life. He says many people my age get it."

Hui-ying Jun, her martial arts teacher, was also the only one who appeared to understand her, and understood what she was going through. He also seemed to be aware of her powers, Siri had concluded, although he'd never asked her about them.

Her mother sighed.

"I guess I _do_ know how you feel, then," she said. "I didn't know what _I_ wanted to do at your age, either. How about working for a magazine like me?"

"And work my way up to becoming a sleazy reporter?" Siri questioned. "I don't think so."

This time her mother chuckled.

* * *

_The man stood before her wore a black cloak with the hood up, hiding his face. But as he looked at her, Siri could see his ice blue eyes staring right into her soul. She also saw a broken-circle scar on his right cheek, and he held some kind of red laser in his hand. _

"_I'm coming," said the man, and his voice sent a chill up her spine. "Prepare yourself, for the time has come for you to fulfil your destiny."_

Siri woke up in a cold sweat, her entire body trembling while she panted heavily. It was another nightmare, exactly like the ones she had been getting for the past few weeks. They always felt so real...although she knew that was impossible.

Climbing out of bed, Siri made her way over to the window and sat herself down on the windowsill, her blue eyes gazing out and up at the stars.

Something was definitely coming, and while part of it was bad, she sensed that the other part of it felt...right.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Ben Kenobi

Here it is; the moment where Siri and Obi-Wan meet! :D

Also, a shout out for my friend and fellow writer, Mia Vaan; she's writing an Obi-Wan/Siri story too called '_Fill My Heart: Interstellar_'. If you haven't read it yet, then please go and do so. It's great!

I hop you all enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Ben Kenobi

Siri sensed some kind of disturbance when she walked into home room on Monday morning. She wasn't sure what it was or what it could mean, but it was calming and she felt it was nothing to worry about. The girl took a seat next to her friend.

"We're getting a new student today," said Gloria.

"A new student?" Siri asked. "Boy or girl? And why didn't they start last week? It would have been easier for them."

"It's a boy. They say he's a transfer student, which would explain why he's starting late," her friend replied.

"Great, just our luck," Siri sighed in frustration. "As if we don't have enough already; let's just add one more to the swarm!"

Including another girl, they were the only girls in their home room class. The rest were boys, all of whom inhabited the back of the class room while shouting loudly and throwing paper balls.

"We should at least wait to see him before we judge him," said Gloria.

"I don't care where he's from," Siri insisted. "Boys are the same globally."

At that moment the new boy entered the room, and after glancing round, he walked up to the front desk where Mr. Chapman sat and handed over his papers. The teacher took them absent-mindedly before waving the boy away. Siri cringed when she realized the only available seat was next to her; the boy spotted it and sat down.

The boy's hair was a light brown with a slight ginger tint, and his eyes were a rather unusual blue/grey colour. He wore a pair of jeans, trainers, a t-shirt and a black leather jacket. When he sat in his chair he hunched up a little, as if nervous about his first day.

"He doesn't _seem_ like the others," Gloria observed.

"It's always like that with boys," said Siri. "They seem different, when underneath, they're really like every other boy on the planet. Trust me, I know."

Hearing them whispering, the boy glanced sideways and his eyes met Siri's. She immediately looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with him – and not wanting him to get the wrong idea.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Siri said back without even turning to acknowledge him.

Thankfully for Siri, Mr. Chapman stood up from his desk and addressed the class.

"All right, settle down," he said, raising his voice, and although it took a while the boys at the back of the class stopped shouting. "OK, first thing's first, we have a new student today. Ben Kenobi; there he is at the front of the class. That's all you need to know. Feel free to make his acquaintance, throw paper balls at him; whatever suits you."

_Kenobi? What kind of name is Kenobi?_ Siri glanced at him again to find that he was still looking at her. She quickly looked away again. Trying to see what his intentions were, she allowed her senses to investigate...only to meet some kind of wall preventing her from entering his mind.

This puzzled her. _I've been able to do that with boys before. Why can't I do it with him?_

* * *

After first period, Siri was placing her books back into her locker when a shadow blocked the light behind her. At first she thought it was the new boy; he'd been in her first class with her, and although he was a good little student and actually listened, she'd caught him looking at her many times.

But when she turned, she found herself staring into an even more unpleasant face. One who made her _wish_ Ben had followed her.

"Troy, I'm not in the mood," she told him, before the boy could even open his mouth to speak.

"You're never in the mood for me, babe," said Troy, and he flashed her a flirtatious grin.

He then tried to touch her hair, but Siri slapped his hand away.

"Get lost, Troy," she told him, even more firmly this time.

"Why won't you take me back?"

"After everything you did, do you really expect me to take you back?" Siri scoffed. "You really are stupid. Is there any common sense in that thick skull of yours? Or is it just full of thoughts of yourself?"

"Don't be like that, Siri," he said, trying to touch her again. "I've changed. Really, I have."

"You'll never change. Now get out of here before you regret it."

"No, not without you," he told her, and grabbed her wrist to try and pull her in for a kiss.

"Get off of me!"

"Now, that's no way to treat a lady."

They both turned their heads to find Ben calmly watching the scene, an eyebrow raised in Troy's direction. Looking the new boy up and down, Troy pushed Siri away and approached him.

"I can treat her anyway I want to," he said. "Because she's mine."

"I'm not yours, Troy!" Siri spat.

Ben raised his other eyebrow to join its twin.

"The lady thinks otherwise, my friend," said Ben. "Did you know that almost a quarter of the darkness in this world is because of young men like you? I know your type. All you're looking for is a girl to sleep with, and when she cannot satisfy your needs anymore, you dump her and go find another."

"You don't know me, buddy," Troy said, giving the other boy a shove.

"Oh, I don't, do I?"

"You're just a weird foreigner with a stupid accent who doesn't know who he's messing with, and what he's meddling into," Troy continued. "So I suggested you stay away and leave me to my business."

"Actually, I suggest _you_ stay away from _her_ and rethink your life," Ben said; as he said this, he made a weird gesture with his right hand.

"I'll stay away from her and rethink my life," Troy repeated, almost as if he'd been hypnotized, before he walked away without a fuss.

Siri watched him go with a surprised expression. She hadn't expected Troy to walk away so easily...but she was in no way complaining about it. When he was gone she turned back to her locker, but spun round again when she felt a tap on her shoulder. The new boy was standing before her.

"I expect you want me to thank you, hmm?" she questioned him. "Well thanks, but I had it under control. I've dealt with him before."

"Tell me, which part did you have under control; the part where he wouldn't leave you alone, or the part where he was forcing you to kiss him?"

"Hey, don't be a wise guy with me," she snapped at him, slamming her locker shut after collecting her books. "And you only did that so you could have a try with me. All boys are the same; it's just one big competition with us girls as prizes. I know the game of your species."

"Well if that's the case, it looks like I won that round."

Siri growled in frustration and stormed away.

* * *

When lunch rolled around, Siri sat down with Gloria at one of the corner tables, far away from the boys – and hopefully in a place where the new boy couldn't see him.

"Maybe he's not so bad."

"You said that about Troy, and look what happened there?"

Her friend sighed.

"Siri, you'll never know until you give him a chance," she explained. "And if it does end the same... Well, at least you'll know. Besides...I think Ben's kinda cute."

"Gloria!" Siri exclaimed, before giving her a friendly shove. "We shouldn't find the opposite sex 'cute' in any way. We both know what they're really like."

"Correction: what _you_, not we, _think_ they are. It's all in your head, Siri," she said. "Not every boy is like that."

Siri was about to open her mouth a speak again, but then her blue eyes widened when she saw the new boy take a seat at their table at the opposite end. He sent them a smile and a wink before turning to eat his lunch.

"See?" she said, gesturing over to him. "He's stalking me! He's just... He's... Ugh!"

With that she stood up from her seat and left the room, muttering to herself as she went. Glancing back over her shoulder she noticed Gloria shuffle up to Ben and start talking to him.

Siri kept her anger and frustration inside of her, knowing that she could let it all out during her Wushu class after school.

* * *

I know they got off to a bad start, but what did you expect? That Siri would fall into his arms the moment she met him? It's not like her.

As always, please review!


	4. Friendship Begins

Sorry for the wait, guys. I knew what I wanted to write in this chapter, but it was finding the time to write it. I really want to get this story done before I lose the inspiration for it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Friendship Begins

"I've failed, Master."

"You have not failed, Obi-Wan. You just need to be patient and give her time."

"I know, Master. I know."

School had ended, and the hallways were deprived of life. That still didn't stop Obi-Wan from hiding his holographic comm-link in his new locker as he spoke with Qui-Gon. The Jedi Master was dressed in similar clothing to him, but what Obi-Wan couldn't take his eyes off of was Qui-Gon's short hair. It was just...weird.

At least he hadn't shaved the beard.

"You may need to take a different approach," Qui-Gon continued. "From what you were told by Tachi's friend, she appears to have a distrust in boys, most likely caused by the same boy giving her distress earlier. I'm glad you were able to send him away."

Obi-Wan looked away.

"I broke the first rule Master Windu gave to us," he said.

"Using the Force was necessary in that situation; if young Tachi is aware of her powers, she may have used them against him," the master explained. "It may have exposed her, and taking her under our wing would have been far more difficult."

"Yes, Master. But what should I do now?" Obi-Wan asked.

Qui-Gon thought for a moment.

"You must earn her trust," he then replied. "Try approaching her differently. And maybe you should apologize for your earlier actions."

"But I did nothing wrong."

"In your eyes, maybe, but you may have offended her in some way," Qui-Gon explained. "Even after studying this planet, we do not know all of its norms and customs. There may be something we missed."

"If you ask me, _she_ appears to be the one at fault," said Obi-Wan stubbornly. "She didn't even give me a chance."

"Did you not hear me, Padawan? She appears to be weary of _all_ boys, know matter who they are," said Qui-Gon. "And when it comes to females...sometimes it is just best to apologize, even if you _know_ you have done nothing wrong. I had to do the same with Tahl all the time."

He looked down sadly at this, and Obi-Wan sent his master comforting feelings. Qui-Gon had long since moved on from the death of his closest friend, but sometimes memories of her came back and caught him off guard.

"So you want me to apologize to her?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Just see where it gets you," said Qui-Gon with a nod. "I want you to have least done this before the sun sets. If I am correct, she would be at her Wushu class now. It is in the centre across the street from the school. Now get moving."

"I will, Master."

"And leave your feelings open, too," he added. "If she can sense them, it may help."

Obi-Wan broke contact with Qui-Gon, and after hiding the comm-link under his sleeve he shut his locker and began to make his way towards the front entrance. As he walked, he remembered back to what Siri's friend, Gloria, had said; Siri was weary of boys, but she didn't say why. Said it would be breaking her promise to Siri, and Obi-Wan respected that. So he didn't push her for information.

He figured Qui-Gon was right; whoever this Troy guy was, he most likely caused this mistrust. Which was just _perfect_, in Obi-Wan's opinion. It only made his job that much harder.

* * *

Siri repeatedly hit the punching bag while letting out angry grunts and yells, before turning and kicking it with her foot. The bag broke from the ceiling where it hung and landed on the floor, giving Siri a chance to catch her breath. Sweat was trickling from her forehead, and she wiped it away.

"You appear troubled, young one," said her Wushu teacher, Hui-ying Jun. "You should not take out your problems using mere force."

"I'm sorry, I'm just...frustrated," said Siri. "I need to get it out of my system."

"Then do so with words rather than actions."

"But actions speak louder than words, don't they?"

The old man chuckled.

"In this case, words are safer," he said. "I do not want to have to pay for _another_ punching bag."

Siri knew he was right; she sighed.

"There's this new boy at school," she explained. "He's just so... Ugh! He's some kind of stalker! He kept staring at me throughout first period, then later when Troy confronted me he sent him away, which is all right I guess but he probably only did it so _he_ could have a chance with me. And then he had the nerve to wink when he sat down at our table! I mean, what's with him? Are these his customs from his country, or something?"

Hui-ying just listened in silence, watching her calmly as she kicked the fallen punching bag for good measure.

"In my eyes, you just appear to be judging him too quickly," he finally spoke. "Teasing is only natural, and he only did so _after_ you accused him of things you only _think_ is his character. Almost as if he realized the only way he can get a reaction from you is to be the person _you_ judged him as."

"How do you know this?" asked Siri. "You never met him."

"I have."

Siri blinked in surprise.

"Pardon?"

"I have met him," Hui-ying continued. "He came by when he first arrived here; he used to take something similar to Wushu back in his home county. But what I had to offer was too...easy for him."

"Great, so he's arrogant too, huh?" said Siri with a roll of her eyes.

"Not arrogant," he said with a shake of his head. "_I_ was the one who told him he could learn nothing more from me. He seemed very uncertain of this new home of his, and nervous. But he was also calm. That does not sound like the same boy you described."

"I guess if you met him... But he was still being a little cheeky."

"You can be too, young one," the old man continued. "Just give this boy a chance. You may have more in common with him than you think. And I also think you owe him an apology for judging him so quickly."

Siri realized he was right. So caught up in thinking Ben was the same as all the other boys around her, she hadn't had a chance to really take a look at him and see what he was _really_ like. All she saw was what she wanted to see, and that was enough for her to judge him by.

And although he was still a bit of a wise guy...she could be too sometimes; it made life more fun.

"I'll do it tomorrow," she finally said.

"Or you can do it now."

Hui-ying pointed behind him, and Siri turned...to find Ben standing by the door of the training room, twiddling his fingers uncertainly and avoiding her gaze.

_I still say he's a stalker..._

Sucking up her pride, Siri approached him and held her tongue before she made any remarks which would drive him away again.

"Siri, is it?" he asked, and she nodded. "I'm really sorry about what happened today. Gloria told me you're rather weary of boys in general, and the way I treated you didn't help that at all. This is a new environment for me, very different from back home, and I need to get used to that. So I'm sorry if I offended you in any way, and I really hope we can be friends."

Siri didn't know what to say. She had clearly been at fault...and despite this, _he_ had come and apologized to _her_. Not only that, but Siri could sense that he meant it; he was truly sorry for something that hadn't been his fault. Boys rarely apologized _at all_, let alone meaning it. This just made Siri all the more guilty for misjudging him.

"No, _I_ should be the one who's sorry," she said. "It's true what Gloria said; I've had trouble with boys in the past, and I judged you because you're a boy, too. I thought you were the same as the others. And I'm sorry that I judged you in that way. I shouldn't have done that. I can just be...stubborn sometimes."

"I can, too," said Ben with a smile. "And I'm sorry I kept staring at you. You just seem...different than the others."

"You do, too," said Siri, returning the smile. "Is that why you were interested in me?"

"Well, it was that, and I wasn't keen on joining that _very_ mature group at the back of the room."

Siri laughed.

"Now do you see why I'm not keen on boys?"

"I can understand why you judged me, if those are the only boys you've known," Ben observed. "And just so you know, I'm not interested in you in the way you implied. I only want to be friends."

"That's a first for a boy," said Siri, still chuckling a little.

"But I think your friend _is_ interested in me," Ben then said, cringing a little. "She has a weird way of flirting, if that's what it was."

Siri laughed again, a little harder this time.

"That's Gloria for you," she said. "You're not interested in her?"

"She's not quite my type."

Siri rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Well, if you don't have to go home yet, why not show me some of these "expert" moves of yours which Hui-ying hinted at?"

* * *

So far, so good...


	5. Trust

A thank you to those who have reviewed this story! I enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing this story, and even if I don't reply to them, I do read them!

* * *

Trust

Obi-Wan showed Siri only some of his moves, so as not to risk blowing his cover, then allowed Siri to show him hers. Watching her move powerfully but gracefully, he felt impressed; if it was ever decided for her to be trained, her skills would make it less difficult for her to catch up.

Shortly afterwards the lesson finished.

"Do you want to grab a bite to eat?" the girl asked while packing up her gear.

"Would your mother not be expecting you home?" he asked.

Siri just laughed.

"Don't be so formal," she told him. "No. My mum's working late; I usually head into town and grab a bite at the Burger Bar on Mondays. I say, would _your_ mother not be expecting you home?"

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise at this last comment; she sounded almost exactly like him... Then he realized she'd been teasing him, and he laughed in response.

"I only have a father, and he's working late, too," said Obi-Wan. "And making fun of people's heritage isn't very nice."

Despite these words, Obi-Wan gave her a small, playful nudge, which she understood and nudged him back.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," she apologized. "You're British, right?"

"Yes, that's right," Obi-Wan replied quickly, remembering the cover story he and his master had come up with.

They left the building, and Obi-Wan followed Siri through town as she led him to the Burger Bar she'd mentioned. Along the way she pointed out the many stores, restaurants and landmarks for him, suggesting some places and warning him about others.

"_Tony's_ is a nice place to go, but it's too formal for my tastes," she explained. "Which means you'll like it."

"Funny."

"And then there's _Sushi Shakers_, which you should avoid at all costs," Siri then told him, pointing to the restaurant across the street as they passed. "They once served someone a live fish."

Obi-Wan screwed his face up distastefully, which Siri laughed at.

"I know," she agreed. "My thoughts exactly."

They soon arrived outside the Burger Bar, and Obi-Wan stared up at the alien markings above the door of the bar; he could read it if he concentrated...but even after studying the language while preparing for the mission, he still couldn't make out some of the more difficult words. The 'English Language', as they called it, was difficult to read, especially when some words sounded the same, and yet, they were spelt differently on the page.

It still surprised him that the spoken language was the same as Galactic Basic, which he took as a blessing. The planet spoke hundreds of languages, some of which he knew he'd _never_ be able to learn.

The two sat down on some high stools which were situated next to a high table by the window, towards the back of the restaurant. Siri handed Obi-Wan a menu, which he began to look at...but no sooner had he started reading it, his face turned blank.

He had _no_ idea what this food was.

"Didn't have this type of food where you came from?" his new friend asked.

_No. Not even close_, he thought. "I'll...just have what you're having."

Siri raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

No sooner had she done so a boy, perhaps a year or two older than Siri – making him most likely Obi-Wan's age – approached them.

"Hello there, Siri," he greeted cheerfully. "You're looking hot, as usual."

At first, Obi-Wan thought the boy was referring to how hard Siri had been training earlier...but then he realized that Siri had since cooled down. Which meant the boy was referring to something completely different – something which made him further understand why Siri had been so hard on him earlier that day.

"Max, don't even try," said Siri coolly. "And have you not noticed my new friend?"

The boy – Max – turned to acknowledge Obi-Wan for the first time, proving that he hadn't noticed him, like Siri had said.

"Ben," Obi-Wan introduced.

"Uh, hey, what's up," said Max, before turning his attention back to Siri. "Siri, I thought you didn't like boys? You certainly keep giving _me_ the cold shoulder."

"That's because you want what every other boy on this planet wants as well," said Siri, prodding her finger into his chest and making him take a step back. "Ben's just a friend, and although this may be shocking to believe, he appears to be different. I'm still giving him the benefit of the doubt, but he's getting a chance."

This didn't come as a surprise to Obi-Wan; after all, a girl like Siri wouldn't drop down her guard so easily.

"I'm different too, you know," Max tried to explain.

But Siri was having none of it.

"Just go before I squirt tomato sauce in your face. _Again_," she warned him, and it was enough to get him to back away further. "Just get us two usuals and then leave us alone."

Max rolled his eyes and left.

"Another reason you didn't like me, I presume?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Max isn't as bad as Troy," Siri explained. "At least he knows not to push it. But he keeps on asking. Boys are just... Ugh! They have no feelings and no common sense! No offence, of course."

"None taken."

"I hope Troy's gone for good this time."

"He is," said Obi-Wan, smirking.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked. "And how were you able to send him away before with no fuss?"

"I can be very...persuasive when I want to be," the boy explained. "I would try it on you, but my magical controlling powers only work on the weak minded."

Siri snickered at this.

"Are you trying to flatter me?"

"Why? Is it working?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I like you, Ben," she said outright. "That comment proves you only seem to care about what's on the inside rather than the out."

"That's what my father taught me," said Obi-Wan. "To only trust the inside of a person rather than their outward appearance."

"Yeah, I wish I'd known that sooner with Troy."

Obi-Wan knew he shouldn't pester her about it...but he knew that he would have to know what happened between the two, in order to understand what he was dealing with. He didn't want to make a mistake when gaining her trust.

"What happened between you two?" he asked. "I mean, I know you'd probably won't want to talk about it, but...talking helps, when you're ready, of course."

She looked at him long and hard, and Obi-Wan realized she was trying to search his feelings to find his intentions. Which meant she was aware of her "powers". Instead of shielding them he allowed her to see them, and discreetly sent her reassuring feelings that she meant no harm and that he only wanted to help her.

After a short while she appeared to be satisfied with what she could feel from him, and let out a deep sigh.

"It happened in our Sophmore year," she explained. "I was young, naïve... Troy took advantage of me, and I fell for it. Even when my senses were telling me he was no good; I refused to listen to what my head was telling me, and in the end... I saw him making out with another girl."

Obi-Wan couldn't understand how someone could do that. There were plenty of scum in the galaxy...but he just couldn't understand what goes through these beings' heads when they do what they do.

"Afterwards I spoke to girls online who'd had similar heartbreaks," she continued. "I guess after speaking to so many of them...I concluded that all boys must be like this. Since then they've done nothing to prove themselves otherwise...until you came along."

Sending her a smile, Obi-Wan hesitantly laid a hand upon her shoulder. She looked at it then back at him, and Obi-Wan could feel her confusion.

"If I had known that, I wouldn't have done what I did," he said to her. "I probably acted a little...cocky."

"No, you didn't, and stop apologizing," she said back firmly, removing his arm from her shoulder. "I already told you it was my fault. Besides, you seem like a fun guy, once you drop your formalities."

"You can blame my upbringing for that," said Obi-Wan, remembering the formalities of the Jedi Temple despite its warm and friendly atmosphere. "Father keeps telling me to loosen up...but some things can't be forgotten."

"Understood," she said. "So what's your story, anyway?"

Obi-Wan took a few moments to recover the cover story he and Qui-Gon had come up with. They had tried to keep it as close to the truth as possible, so they wouldn't feel bad about lying as much.

"As you observed, I'm British," he explained. "My parents gave me up at an early age and I was sent to live in a foster home. I can barely remember them."

"I know how that feels," said Siri. "I never knew my father."

Obi-Wan stored this away and made note to tell Qui-Gon later.

"It wasn't a bad life," he continued. "The other kids were like brothers and sisters to me. But there were rules; one of those was if we hadn't been fostered by the time we were thirteen, we would be sent to another foster home where we would have to work in order to earn our keep. This almost happened to me."

"So what happened?"

"The day before I was to be sent away, Father visited," said Obi-Wan, a slight smile on his face. "He's wealthy, you see, and provided the funds to keep the foster home up and running. He took a liking to me, and after hearing that I was to be taken away the next morning, he decided to foster me."

"What's his name?"

"Quinn Jinn," said Obi-Wan, smiling again at the funny name his master had chosen for himself. "But he insisted that I call him 'Father'. It's thanks to him that I ended up in a good school. Good, but strict."

"That explains how you are. Why not attend one of those here?"

"When business called us over here, Father felt that a public school would help me loosen up a bit," said Obi-Wan. "He didn't like the effect the previous school had on me."

"But if you had started public school from day one, you would have ended up as a jerk like the other boys," Siri pointed out.

"I doubt it," Obi-Wan disagreed. "I went to public school before I was fostered, and I was all right there. I didn't tend to speak a lot, though; I focussed on my studies."

At that moment Max arrived and placed their meals before them. Then when Siri turned and shot him a glare, he backed away again and left. Siri started eating...but Obi-Wan continued to stare at the strange meal before him. It consisted of a round pile of food and long, yellow pieces of...something. He stared at the plate for a good long while.

"Is there something moving on your plate?" asked Siri. "I can assure you, the bar is completely pest free. Unless Max put something in your food."

"No, there's nothing in it, it's just... I've never had this before."

"Just try it; you'll like it."

Obi-Wan looked at how Siri was holding her round pile so picked his up, and after hesitating he took a bite out of it. It tasted...amazing! He took several more bites, and Siri had to lean across and stop him before he choked.

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down there, buddy!" she told him. "Not so fast."

"Sorry, this is just... It's the best thing I've ever tasted!"

Considering he mostly lived off Republic field rations, he wasn't surprised by his enthusiasm. He then noticed Siri staring at him, grinning.

"You're bizarre."

"Why, thank you."

"Who's to say I meant that as a compliment?" she informed; but from the expression on her face, Obi-Wan knew she was teasing him again.

"Either way, that's what I'm taking it as," said Obi-Wan, picking up one of the yellow things and shoving it in his mouth; that tasted amazing, too.

Siri laughed, and Obi-Wan knew that although he hadn't fully gained her trust, he was well on his way to doing so. He liked her a lot, and he hoped that once the mission was over, he could remain friends with her, no matter what happened to her.

The mission... His heart sank. He was gaining her trust...but he was also lying to her. And after what she'd been through with Troy... He wasn't sure if she would forgive him once she found out the truth.

He would gain her trust...and then he would lose it again.

* * *

Even if you don't have an account on here, please review! I'd like to hear all your thoughts on where you think this story is going, and what you like about it.


	6. After

Sorry for the wait.

* * *

After

Obi-Wan arrived back at the house he and his master were using during their time on Earth. When he walked through the front door, he was approached by the protocol droid they had been given for the mission; C-3PO.

"Good evening, Master Kenobi," greeted the droid. "How was your day?"

"It was fine," said Obi-Wan. "And I told you before; I'm a Padawan, not a Master. Remember that."

"I'm sorry, sir. But you are _my_ master. It feels right," 3PO apologized.

Obi-Wan just shook his head.

"Never mind; we'll work on it later," he said. "Where's Qui-Gon?"

"Master Jinn is in the ship," 3PO replied. "He's fixing up R2-D2 after a little accident with the device called a 'sink'. Poor little R2, but it was his fault, you know. He's always getting himself into trouble."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes before heading outside through the back door. He made his way across the lawn down the long garden before coming to an old hanger which had been covered in overgrown plant life. According to what they had discovered, the house and the grounds around it had been part of a military base, now retired.

It was the perfect hiding spot for the ship.

The Padawan stepped inside the small hanger and approached the ship, before making his way up the open ramp and following the little beeps coming from the little R2 unit. He found Qui-Gon putting the finishing touches on the droid.

"There you are, my little friend," he said, giving the droid a small pat. "Be more careful next time."

The droid beeped its thanks before rolling away, leaving Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan in peace.

"Did you do as I asked, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes, Master," said Obi-Wan. "I went and apologized to her, but she also apologized to me. It was as you suspected, Master. She distrusts boys, and it was mainly to do with the boy who harassed her earlier. He...broke her heart. Since then, she hasn't met a boy who's given her a reason to think otherwise. But I think she might like me."

Qui-Gon smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that," he said. "And I hope you don't mean in a _like you_, like you way."

"No, Master," his Padawan assured him. "I made it clear that I only wanted to be her friend, and nothing more. She seemed to like this."

"Good. We cannot have any mishaps during the mission."

Reminded of the mission, Obi-Wan looked down at his feet, and even though Qui-Gon had turned to put his tools away, he still knew that something was bothering his Padawan.

"Out with it, Padawan. What's bothering you?"

Obi-Wan sighed.

"It's just... She is taking a great risk trusting me, and since I'm not telling her the truth..." Obi-Wan began to explain, but trailed off.

"So you want to tell her the truth and be honest with her?"

Obi-Wan avoided his gaze.

"I know we can't, but it would only hurt her in the end," he pointed out.

"That may be the case," said Qui-Gon, "but in thinking this you are showing signs of attachment, Obi-Wan. I know it will be hard to avoid during this particular mission, but you cannot let your emotional feelings control you. No matter what."

Obi-Wan only nodded.

* * *

When Siri got in, her mother immediately stepped out of the kitchen and confronted her.

"Who was the boy?"

Siri just dropped her bags and rolled her eyes. With how fast the gossip travelled in their town, she wasn't surprised that her mother knew about Ben already.

"I would ask how you knew, but that's only something Captain Obvious would ask," she said.

"It's well known that you don't give boys the time of day, Siri," her mother explained. "So when you _are_ seen with a boy, it makes people talk. Who is he?"

"He's just a boy, and I'm not even interested in him in that way," Siri explained, passing her mother and taking a seat on the couch. "His name's Ben, and he started today; he's an exchange student from England. He's actually all right. For a boy, I mean."

"So you're not attracted to him at all?" asked Keria, taking a seat next to her.

"He's still a boy, Mum," said Siri. "I'm still giving him the benefit of the doubt. Gloria thinks he's cute, though."

"Any chance of me meeting him?"

"If he lasts that long, then possibly."

Siri kicked off her shoes and picked up the remote, before switching on the TV. He mother rose from her seat.

"Well, I'd like to meet him."

"Mm hmm. Sure. Whatever."

Keria rolled her eyes.

"Dinner will be ready soon," she said. "Which gives me an idea; maybe you could invite your boyfriend round to dinner one night?"

"Mum! He's not my boyfriend!"

Keria only chuckled as she left the room. Siri let out an irritated growl and buried her face into the nearest cushion she could reach.

* * *

Later that night, the two Jedi contacted Mace and Yoda to inform them what Obi-Wan had learnt so far.

"The distrust she has for males in general appears to run deep," said Obi-Wan. "Mainly from the bad experience with a boy named Troy, who broke her heart a few years ago. It took some effort on my part to even _begin_ to earn her trust."

"This could be difficult when she's brought here," said Mace.

"Trust males, Siri Tachi must learn to do," said Yoda. "Help teach her, Obi-Wan must."

"My Padawan also informs me that Siri never knew her father," Qui-Gon added. "This could also contribute to her dislike. She may have a grudge against him for leaving."

"If true, let go of this grudge, she must."

"Did you find out the father's name, Obi-Wan?" Mace asked.

"No, and I think it would raise too many suspicions if I asked her," Obi-Wan replied. "I can sense she's still a little suspicious of me."

"Take time, this mission will," Yoda explained. "Earn her trust, you must, Obi-Wan."

"So I can lose it again when she finds out the truth?" Obi-Wan spoke up. "She's already been hurt once. As a Jedi, I can't bring harm to her again."

Yoda and Mace exchanged glances while Qui-Gon just sighed.

"Qui-Gon's defiance I sense in you, Obi-Wan," said Yoda. "Need that, you do not."

This time Qui-Gon chuckled.

"We cannot risk you telling her the truth this early," Mace explained. "The most likely case scenario is that she won't believe you, but she may tell someone else, and getting involved in this planet's governments is not in our best interests. It will only cause a panic."

"I understand, Master Windu," said Obi-Wan. "I just hope this is all worth it in the end."

"It will be," said Mace. "Once we have young Tachi in the Temple, she will be safe."

"May the Force be with you."

The two bowed and the hologram disappeared.

"It is no wonder you do not defy anyone," Qui-Gon remarked. "You are not very good at it, Padawan."

"I'm sorry, Master," Obi-Wan apologized. "I was just putting Siri's best interests before ours. Isn't that what we should be doing?"

"But you need to see the full picture, Obi-Wan," said Qui-Gon. "It is as Master Windu said; telling her may cause bigger problems. For once, I actually agree with him."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and made his way out of the ship, intending to go back to the house. He knew that telling Siri would be a bad idea...but for some reason, the thought of not only hurting Siri but also losing her trust didn't sit well with him.

He couldn't understand why.

* * *

Please leave reviews! They make me smile! :)


	7. Meeting Quinn Jinn

Sorry again for the long wait. I've finally got my hands on some of the other novels which include Siri, which have given me a better sense of her character.

Not sure when the next update will be, but I'll try and make time.

* * *

Meeting Quinn Jinn

A week passed, and although Siri tried to take it slowly with Ben, a week soon felt like a lifetime and it was as if she had known him since childhood.

Her senses hadn't been wrong; he wasn't like the other boys in their school, and he really was only interested in a friendship with her. Nothing more. They met up after school, exchanged notes during the classes they shared and sat together during lunch. Siri was particularly amused by Gloria's attempts to flirt with the boy (as well as the boy's facial expressions in response to these advances), almost as much as she was amused by Ben's almost naïve nature to the world around him.

By the end of the week, she had come out of her shell and was trusting him. He hadn't given her an excuse to do otherwise.

When Monday rolled around, Ben attended her Wushu class after school was over. She didn't mind him watching; he had done the same with her gymnastics class the previous Friday. But she didn't expect Hui-ying to invite him to join in.

The boy smirked, just like he had done when he sat at her table for lunch a week before.

"I challenge you to a fight," he said. "I shall enjoy seeing you submit to my skills, Siri Tachi."

That was another thing Siri liked about Ben; his playful attitude and sense of humour.

"In your dreams, Ben Kenobi," she said back. "And since you were the one to challenge me, I get to decide the form. And I say we use Jians."

Jians were double-edged swords used in fighting, and it was a form of fighting which Siri felt she was particularly good at. She grabbed two wooden practice ones from where they were kept on the rack and tossed one to Ben, who caught it by the handle rather effortlessly. The previous week, when Ben had shown her some of his moves, he hadn't used any of the weapons, and Siri assumed he didn't know how.

But seeing him catch the Jian, she realized that he _did_, and that she had underestimated him.

They took their places on the training mat and began. Siri had to admit that Ben had skills; when she attacked first, he leapt out the way without effort and twirled his wooden blade mockingly. She became a little irritated by this, but calmed herself; Hui-ying had told her many times that if she ever lost her temper in a fight, she would undoubtedly lose.

She attacked again, and Ben defended himself well, allowing her to back him up towards the edge of the mats. Then he kicked out, ducked, and did a small flip away from her, before landing perfectly and standing in a defensive pose.

Siri's eye widened a little, but she repressed her shock and attacked again.

_So he's a show off_, she thought. _Two can play at that game_.

Noticing a bench that was next to the training mat, she leapt onto it and used the high advantage to leap over her opponent. She knew she could jump high by just thinking it; the school coach wanted her to join the athletics team so she could participate in the High Jump, but she'd turned down the offer.

If Ben was surprised by her move, he hid it well. Once she landed behind him she attacked again, drawing him away from the bench so he wouldn't try the same thing. Then he suddenly kicked out, knocking her down, but then she used this fall to kick out at him when he came at her again. She sprang to her feet and the fight continued.

Then Ben made a rather hard strike against her weapon, and although it didn't cause her to drop it, it became loose in her hands for nothing more than a moment. But it was this moment that Ben had been looking for, and he hit it again, harder than before. The Jian fell from her grasp, and surprised by the boy's move, Siri backed away.

"I'm unarmed," she told him. "You must have some honour, right?"

Ben raised an eyebrow, then smirked.

"You're right. I do."

He suddenly threw his weapon aside before he tackled her to the floor.

Siri let out a cry of surprise, followed by laughter as he pinned her. She hoped that he didn't start tickling her; that was her weakness...

Ben's eyes sparkled mischievously, and for a moment, Siri thought he'd read her mind. But when he didn't follow through, Siri sighed inwardly in relief.

"Would you like to join my father and I for dinner?" Ben asked, still not making a move to get off her. "He would very much like to meet you."

Siri couldn't understand how he could sound so polite and sophisticated when he was pinning her down in such a manner. But during the week in which they'd known each other, Siri had learnt to expect this rather unusual behaviour from Ben.

"Sure," she replied, and then used the small distraction to get the upper hand; she quickly rolled, flipping him onto his back so _she_ was the one pinning _him_. "I'm sure he'd love to hear about how I beat you in the fight _you_ challenged me to."

"But I beat _you_!"

"But in case you weren't aware, Ben Kenobi, it's the end of the class, and _I'm_ the one pinning _you_ down," said Siri, before she climbed off him.

She then held out a hand for him to take. Ben went to take it...and then went to grab it in order to pull her back down. But Siri saw it coming and snatched her hand away at the last minute, causing the boy to fall back down.

"And just so you know, Hui-ying hates it when people lie down to nap during his class," Siri called over her shoulder as she walked away. "So you better get up before he sees you."

The girl repressed a giggle when she heard him huff behind her.

* * *

"How long do we have to wait?"

"It shouldn't be long now."

"But I'm hungry."

Ben rolled his eyes, but Siri could see through him. He appeared...nervous. She concluded that it was because she was going to meet his father; maybe he feared that his father wouldn't like her? But she could sense that it was...something else.

Not to mention that they'd been waiting outside his house for half an hour.

Inside, she'd heard what appeared to be the clanking of metal, plates getting dropped, several beeps and two voices. One sounded normal while the other sounded...weird. She couldn't place what was off about it.

Finally the front door opened, and Siri's eyes settled upon a man who was either in his late forties of early fifties. His short hair was a dark, sandy brown, he had a small beard and deep, blue eyes. He looked...wise, although Siri preferred to get to know him before she passed judgement. She had learnt that lesson with Ben.

Quinn Jinn gave them both a warm smile.

"You must be Siri," he spoke, holding out his hand. "Ben's told me all about you."

They shook hands.

"Siri, this is my foster father, Quinn Jinn," Ben introduced.

"Pleased to meet you," said Siri.

"Sorry for the wait," said Quinn. "Our butler's new, and he does not have things...figured out yet. He's been excused for the night."

Ben looked relieved, and Siri guessed their new butler was most likely a clutz. But her feelings told her he was relieved abut something else...

The three went inside. The house was rather big, Siri noticed, and she couldn't help but stand stone still in the centre of the hallway and stare up at the high ceiling. The house was old, but that didn't mean it wasn't impressive.

"I'm so jealous of you," she said to Ben. "My house is tiny."

"I don't hang around here much," said Ben, and Siri sensed it was to make her feel a little better. "I don't need such space."

Siri then noticed that the cupboard under the stairs was open slightly, and inside it, she saw a red light and a flash of metal. She walked over to it.

"I'm not being nosy, but there's something in here."

She went to open it...but Ben quickly shut the door before she could.

"That's just Father's old...oven," said Ben quickly. "We had it replaced and he wanted to keep the old one in there, in case he changed his mind and wanted the old one back, although I don't know why he would since the old one never worked, which is why we got it replaced in the first place... And I'll stop talking now."

_Yep, he's hiding something. But it's really not my place to ask. I __don't want to be nosy_.

She allowed Ben to lead her into the dining room.

* * *

Inside the cupboard, R2 beeped.

"Yes, I know you wanted to look at her," said 3PO. "But she almost found us. If Master Kenobi hadn't shut the door, you would have gotten us all into trouble."

The little droid beeped again.

"It wasn't my fault those plates dropped," the protocol droid insisted. "They were slippery after they'd been in that sink device."

The droid beeped again.

"I am _not_ clumsy! I don't want to hear another word out of you, otherwise I'll shut you down."

* * *

The evening passed without a hitch, and after Obi-Wan walked Siri home, he arrived back at the house and found Qui-Gon sat down on the floor, meditating. His eyes instantly opened when the Padawan entered the room.

"So, what did you think?" asked Obi-Wan, thinking back to the meal they had shared with Siri.

Qui-Gon stood up.

"Her Force-signature is stronger than I thought," he said. "It is no wonder you were able to sense her from so far away. How it was only you, though, is what puzzles me."

"But Master, you and Master Yoda felt it?"

"Only after you had told us, and only when we focussed," said the Jedi Master. "What is also confusing is how she was born into a world where there is only very weak traces of the Force. Not only that, but this planet appears to be the only one in this galaxy that not only contains life, but is suitable to contain it."

"It is a wild and empty galaxy, very different from our own," Obi-Wan agreed. "But what does this mean?"

Qui-Gon sighed.

"I'm not sure."

* * *

Reviews make my day :)


	8. Brush with the Force

Sorry for the long wait. Not only did I get caught up in the excitement of the Olympics (I'm British; hopefully that'll speak for itself), but my family have also gone on holiday so I'm taking care of the dog and the house. Basically I've just been busy.

Hopefully this chapter will make up for the long wait.

* * *

Brush with the Force

When Siri arrived in home room the next morning Ben was already there, and he sent her a warm smile as she took her seat next to him.

"My mum wants to invite you and your father to a BBQ tonight," said Siri. "She's getting off work early and decided it would be nice, since it's still warm out."

"Both of us?" Ben questioned. "I'm...sorry we didn't invite your mother before-"

"That's OK," Siri assured him. "I'm actually kinda glad she didn't come. She can be...embarrassing. I'm worried about what she'll do tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"Well not only is she convinced that you're my boyfriend, but she was only going to invite you until she found out that your father's single," she explained. "And by that I mean she's going to be flirting with him all night."

Ben blinked...and then looked slightly amused.

"I doubt she'd get very far with him," he said. "Father isn't so easily seduced."

Siri head-desked.

"It'll still be embarrassing to watch."

"I'm sure it will be fine."

Siri raised her head and was about to say something else, but then she noticed Gloria enter the room out of the corner of her eye and turned to her instead.

"Hey, Gloria."

But instead of a cheerful greeting in response, Gloria said nothing. At first Siri thought that maybe her friend hadn't heard her...but what her friend was feeling said otherwise, and Siri sighed inwardly. Not only was Gloria interested in Ben, but Siri also usually met up with her after school whenever she wasn't at Wushu and Gymnastics. But over the past week, Siri had instead been hanging out with Ben.

The only time Siri had seen her friend was during home room, lunch and the classes they shared.

The bell rang and their teacher called for attention, forcing Siri to wait until after home room had finished before confronting Gloria. When the bell rang again, Gloria immediately shot out of her chair and made for the door. After briefly saying goodbye to Ben, who was in a different class to her that next period, Siri shot after her friend.

"Gloria, wait!"

But Gloria continued to ignore her, hurrying along the corridor to her next class and trying to lose Siri in the crowd. Siri felt herself reach out to her friend in order to stop her...and suddenly Gloria drew to a halt, struggling against an invisible force. By the time Siri reached her, Gloria was too focussed on her to question what had just happened.

"Finally noticed me, have you?" said the girl bitterly.

"Gloria, I'm sorry," Siri apologized. "I know I've been ignoring you when I shouldn't, but I was just getting to know Ben-"

"And since when have you been interested in boys?" her friend snapped.

Siri blinked in response.

"What? No! I'm not interested in him in _that_ way," she said. "He's only interested in a friendship, and so am I. There's nothing going on between us."

"Oh, don't make me laugh, Siri!" Gloria said. "Everyone knows boys and girls can't be friends without feelings developing! It's an unwritten rule. You just want to keep him to yourself."

"No! It's not like that! And if you think you stand a chance with him, I'll tell you this now; he said you're not his type-"

"Ha! I knew it!" Gloria proclaimed. "You're saying that to get me to leave him alone!"

Siri tried to control her breathing. She knew Gloria was saying these things because she was jealous of the friendship between herself and Ben...but that she didn't stop the anger that was building inside of her.

"Gloria, please-"

"I thought you were my friend!" the girl shouted; the other students passing tried to ignore them. "But then the moment you saw me show interest in a boy, you try and take him for yourself! Well, let me tell you something, Siri Tachi; if he asks you to Homecoming, you're going to say no and then point him towards me! That's something a _true_ friend would do."

Gloria turned and stalked away, leaving Siri staring blankly at her as she did. The blonde couldn't believe that Gloria could be like that.

_This is another reason why I don't like boys_, she thought. _They make even the nicest girls think this way_.

Siri wouldn't have minded if Ben asked her to the Homecoming dance; they would go as just friends and have a whale of a time drinking too much punch and dancing like crazy. But the idea of him and Gloria going together...it made something burn inside her.

* * *

After first period Obi-Wan contacted Qui-Gon.

"I think it's one of those meals which is cooked and eaten outside on hot days," Obi-Wan explained. "I know we shouldn't leave the droids alone in the house, but it could be a chance to find out more about the family."

"I agree," said Qui-Gon. "I shall meet you two outside the school and we can walk there together. I would very much like to meet her mother."

"Which reminds me, Master," said Obi-Wan, remembering what Siri had told him earlier. "Siri's mother invited you when she found out you were...single. I think she means to flirt with you."

Qui-Gon chuckled.

"I think I can handle that."

Obi-Wan hoped so. Qui-Gon had only ever loved Tahl, and hadn't quite gotten over her death. Another woman flirting with him could...cause a few mishaps. The Padawan switched off his comm-link and shut his locker, prepared to make his way to gym class.

Up ahead he saw Siri...and his feelings told him something was wrong.

"Siri, are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said almost too quickly.

But he decided not to question further. He didn't want to seem too pushy.

"I contacted Father, and he says he will meet us outside the school so we can walk to your house together," he explained.

Siri only nodded and walked on ahead, Obi-Wan trailing along behind her.

When gym class started, Obi-Wan noticed that Siri was remaining as far away as possible from Gloria, who was likewise ignoring the blonde. The latter was, however, sending him a couple of flirtatious looks. Obi-Wan openly cringed, hoping to put her off.

"All right, dodgeball time," said the coach. "I'm going to split you down the middle into two teams. Those on the right against those on the left. Don't get too violent, I'm tired of filling out injury forms for you all."

Obi-Wan noticed Gloria glare at Siri, who tried to ignore the other girl. They were on opposing teams.

_I have a bad feeling about this_.

When his team were asked to put on coloured bibs, Obi-Wan came up to his friend.

"Did something happen between you and Gloria?"

"No," Siri answered, too forcefully, shoving the bib over her head. "It's between me and her. It doesn't concern you."

Obi-Wan tried not to raise an eyebrow while he shoved his own bib on. The coach then blew the whistle, and the game began.

The game was fast and lethal, but thanks to his Jedi reflexes, Obi-Wan was able to dodge the balls that were thrown his way, catching some of them and throwing them back. He was able to use the Force to slow the balls down when he threw them, so they didn't hit their victims as hard.

He noticed that Siri's reflexes were as fast as his own, but when it came to throwing the balls, she was throwing them hard. He realized she was allowing her anger to flow into her actions, which wasn't good at all.

Soon it was only him and her left on their team, and on the other, two boys and Gloria. Obi-Wan was surprised that the girl was able to last this long, considering all she did was scream and run from one end of the room to the other.

He and Siri looked at each other as they grabbed a ball each.

"You take out the two boys," said Siri. "I'll handle Gloria."

Seeing the anger in her eyes, he realized what she was going to do. As she turned to take aim, Obi-Wan thought fast. He knew that he couldn't openly use the Force unless it was necessary – in this case, however, it was. He had to stop Siri from using her anger to harm another being. But how to do it without attracting attention was tricky.

Then he had an idea. Just as Siri lifted the ball to throw it at Gloria, Obi-Wan used the Force to slow down time. He scooped up another ball and threw both at the two boys, at an angle so it would be easier for them to dodge. They did – but Obi-Wan had done it so they collided into each other in their efforts to dodge the balls.

While the rest of the class laughed at them, Obi-Wan quickly turned in time to see Siri throw the ball at Gloria, who was running aimlessly across the room. The ball was aimed at her head.

Using the Force he changed the ball's course, so it flew straight over the girl's head and bounced against the wall. The wall took most of the blow, and the ball lost force when it bounced back. It hit Gloria's legs and she stumbled, but it didn't hit her hard enough to cause her to fall.

The coach blew the whistle, signalling the end of the game.

"Bib team wins!"

There were a few cheers and high fives before the coach ordered them all to go and get changed for lunch. While the other students filtered out into the changing rooms, Obi-Wan noticed Siri staring at him in a strange manner.

Searching her feelings, he realized that she'd seen what he'd done.

_Oh, this is not good_.

* * *

Now he's in trouble, eh? ;)


	9. Special Powers

Sorry about the wait. Again. It'll probably be routine that I don't update this story more than I should.

And sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter. I have a bad cold, and when I'm ill my writing isn't at its best (although I imagine this would be the case with anyone).

Hope you like.

* * *

Special Powers

Obi-Wan was thankful that he had some time in the boys changing rooms before he would be no doubt confronted by Siri. Part of him hoped that she would let it slide – or that she hadn't noticed him use the Force at all – but another part of him knew that Siri wasn't the type of person who would just ignore something like that.

Trying to explain it to her, though, would be tough. He wasn't sure if he should just deny what happened, tell her something different or just tell her the truth. He knew that if he was forced to do the latter, he would have to speak with Qui-Gon first, which was impossible in the changing rooms as he was surrounded by other students.

_I'll just have to take it as it comes_, he thought.

As he picked up his bag to leave, he felt the familiar Force-signature of his friend outside. He sighed; he wouldn't even get time to compose himself before facing her. Gazing towards the small window at the top of the changing rooms, he wondered if it was too late to crawl out of it.

* * *

Siri waited impatiently as the other boys crowded out the changing rooms, heading towards the lunch hall. She prepared herself to grab Ben before he could disappear. What she had seen him do had been...

She couldn't explain it. It was something she could do with her powers, but she had always assumed that she was the only person in the world who had them. Sure, there were those Psychics who were similar, but they weren't as strong, nor could they do some of the things she could.

But to meet another who could do things like her...and Ben of all people...

Part of her was a little hurt at the fact that he hadn't told her, but her more rational side kept on repeating over and over that she hadn't told him, most likely for the same reasons, so she couldn't really be one to complain. And it made her feel a little less lonely, knowing there was someone else like her in the world.

Ben was the last person to leave the changing rooms; he walked slowly, as if he knew she was going to confront him, and after quickly glancing her way he turned and walked towards the lunch hall at a hurried pace.

_Oh no you don't!_

Siri quickened her pace and caught up with him, and grabbing his arm, she pulled him into the janitor's open closet and shut it behind them. Ben didn't looked surprised by her actions, and for a few moments the two just stared at each other.

"I...suppose you'd be wanting an explanation," Ben finally spoke, scratching the back of his head.

"Not really," Siri surprised herself by saying. "I can understand why you'd keep something like that a secret. I should know."

"You should?" Ben questioned.

Siri nodded, and looking over at one of the tools sat upon the shelf to her left, she opened up her mind and lifted it. It rose from its position, shaking violently, before it dropped back down again with a clatter. Siri sighed with frustration; she could never quite master lifting things.

"Looks like you need some practise," said Ben, who had been watching with interest.

"You think you can do better?" Siri challenged.

As an answer, Ben looked towards the large toolbox to the side and lifted it with ease using his mind; unlike Siri's lift, the box didn't shake, and Ben was able to hold it above the ground longer than Siri had done with the single tool. Then when he finally placed it down, he did it on his own accord.

"Show off," Siri muttered. "Although I'm glad I've finally found someone like me. I was...beginning to feel apart from everyone."

"You get used to it," said Ben with a shrug. "And you can do things like that with the right lessons and the right teachings."

"Who teaches you, then?" Siri asked.

"Father," her friend replied. "He has powers, too. Why do you think he was interested in me when he decided to foster me?"

Siri blinked in surprise. She hadn't suspected Quinn to have those powers also, although considering his nature and the way he acted, he did seem like those wise Kung Fu masters who seemed to just know and do these things.

She wondered if he would teach her; after all, she only knew how to do some things through natural reaction, but she needed more...guidance, although she would never admit it to anyone out loud.

"Of course he would be happy to teach you," said Ben, as if he had read her mind, and Siri rolled her eyes when she realized that he probably did. "And maybe I could give you a few lessons as well. Does your mother know about this?"

"Of course," she replied. "When I first realized I could do these things I was...confused. I thought she could help. Instead she told me never to tell anyone what I could do; if the government found out what I could do they'd get their hands on me in an instant."

Ben looked rather worried for a brief moment when she said that, and she wondered why.

She shook her head.

"Come on, lets go to lunch before people get the wrong idea about us being in her alone."

* * *

Qui-Gon waited outside the school, watching the many youngsters filter out of the large doors at the front of the building, and after a good ten minutes he finally spotted his apprentice and the girl walk out at a slower pace. Through the Force he sensed that some kind of barrier had lifted between them, so waited for his Padawan to inform him of any developments which had occurred since they had last spoken.

"Father, Siri has powers like us," said Obi-Wan in a quiet voice, so only the three of them could hear.

"Does she now?" said Qui-Gon, raising an eyebrow in his Padawan's direction.

_There was an incident_, Obi-Wan explained through their bond. _I had to use the Force to stop Siri from using her anger to hurt someone. She saw me do it. I haven't told her about the Jedi or that we're from another galaxy; she only knows that we have the same powers as she does_.

Qui-Gon gave him a sign of acknowledgement, one Siri didn't notice, before turning to the girl and giving her a warm smile.

"I suspected that you did," he said. "And I would like to talk to you about it later. But now, let us go to your home; I am sure your mother will be waiting for us."

* * *

Keria was in the garden already cooking the meat on the BBQ when she heard her daughter arrive home from school, most likely with her new friend Ben and his father.

"I'm in the garden, Siri!" she called out.

Hearing their footsteps approaching, Keria quickly put down the appliance she held and rubbed her hands against her apron, before tidying her hair up a bit. She wanted to make a good impression in front of Ben's father.

Siri entered the garden first, followed by the boy who Keria had heard so much about.

"Hi, you must be Ben," the women said, holding out her hand. "I'm Siri's mum, Keria."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Tachi," said Ben in reply.

"I'm not married, you know; just call me Keria."

"Don't bother, Mum," said Siri. "He's always this formal."

Ben then stepped aside and allowed his father through, and when Keria laid eyes upon him, all thoughts of flirting with him went straight out the window.

There was something about him which almost made him seem...older than he was, or more experienced. His eyes showed wisdom the woman had never seen before, and the way he carried himself was calm and collective. This was not the type of man who one would flirt with.

"I'm Quinn Jinn," said the man, holding his hand out.

Keria had to regain her composure before shaking hands with him.

"Keria Tachi," she spoke, her voice staggering just a little bit.

To her left, she thought she heard Ben tell Siri that he told her so, before the girl gave him a small shove.

"Is the BBQ ready yet, Mum?" her daughter went on to ask. "I'm starving."

"It's nearly ready," said Keria, turning back to the food, thankful to be avoiding the calm gaze of Quinn.

"Are those burgers?" Ben asked.

Keria nodded. Instantly Ben had taken a seat at the table, and Siri laughed out loud at the boy while Quinn chuckled. Keria laughed, too; she rather liked this family, and could see why Siri did, too.

* * *

Long after they had eaten the sun was beginning to set in the west, and after cleaning the BBQ, Keria stood on the patio and watched as Siri and Ben bounced around on the large trampoline below. The two were bouncing rather high, and every so often they would flip over in an attempt to outdo each other.

She felt someone come and stand next to her, and looked to her right to see Quinn also watching the two teenagers.

"You have a lovely daughter," Quinn began.

"She has her moments when she can be a bit...well, moody," said Keria. "But she takes her grades seriously when she needs to; hopefully she'll have a better life than I did. And she has..."

Keria trailed off; some part of her felt that Quinn could be trusted with the family secret, but her motherly instincts stopped her just in time. She didn't have many friends; Gloria's mother had stopped talking to her for some unknown reason, and she felt that she didn't want to risk driving Quinn away.

"She has special powers," Quinn finished for her.

Keria looked at him with a shocked expression.

"How did you-?"

"Ben found out today," the man replied. "You see, he and I also have those powers. Not many people have these powers, and if they do, they are usually weak. But these powers are unusually strong within your daughter. Who was her father?"

After taking it all in, Keria paused to think.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "Siri was conceived at a time in my life when I was...lost. I had just finished high school, and my grades couldn't get me into any college. My _mother_ disowned me and for the year that followed I was moving from one friend's house to another; none of them wanted me around for very long. I went to a lot of parties during this time to ease my pain...and slept with a lot of guys. By the time I realized I was pregnant... It could have been any one of them, and I didn't want to find out who."

Quinn looked thoughtful, gazing down at the two teenagers bouncing below. Ben had grabbed Siri and was pinning her down, tickling her while she laughed out loud.

It was a sight which touched Keria's heart. She had always wanted the best for her daughter, and although she knew that Siri was in denial about she and Ben being romantically attracted to one another, Keria had read novels like this before about these scenarios.

She knew that it wouldn't be long before they started going out.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated.


	10. Chuck Chun

Quicker update this time.

I'm adding a new player to the game, so to speak. The dark Jedi have finally appeared, and their plan is about to be set in motion...

* * *

Chuck Chun

When Obi-Wan walked into homeroom the next day, Siri's grin was wider than usual, which meant that something had considerably pleased her. The boy noticed Gloria sat at the back of the room with the group of boys, and thought this to be the reason.

"It's not, but that's part of it," said Siri when Obi-Wan sat down, without him even having to ask.

"I see you've got the hang of mind-reading," Obi-Wan whispered back.

"I've been doing that for years now," she informed him. "But anyway; one of the boys got expelled."

"Who?"

"Does it matter?" she said. "We're getting a new kid today, and there's a good chance of that kid being female."

"Or maybe a boy who's like me?" Obi-Wan bantered with a grin.

Siri gave him a shove, and he laughed. He enjoyed bantering with her.

"In your dreams," she said. "Seriously. I'm pretty sure you and your dad are the only decent males on this planet."

Obi-Wan was about to open his mouth to resort back, but then he sensed a disturbance in the Force. And not a good one, either. Turning around, he noticed a boy walk into the room, striding as if he owned it. He wore a baggy red and white sports jumper and tight blue jeans, the style of almost every other boy in the school, and also had a piercing in his right ear. His hair was a very bleach blonde while his eyes were icy blue.

The minute Obi-Wan laid eyes upon him, he knew something wasn't right about this boy. Siri seemed to think the same.

"Great. Another jerk. What is it about this school and jerk boys?" she questioned. "Is the principal sexist, or something?"

The boy handed his papers over to Mr. Chapman who waved him away, and seeing an empty seat, the boy sat down. Of course, the only empty seat in the room was where Gloria had once sat, which was right next to Siri. The boy stretched himself out, and noticing Siri, he looked up and down her body, checking her out. He then flashed her a smug grin.

Siri didn't hide what she was doing when she picked up her desk and physically moved it several inches closer to Obi-Wan's.

"OK, tomorrow, we're swapping places."

* * *

Lunch rolled around, and Siri sat down next to Ben in their usual place in the lunch hall. As she did, she glanced over at the new boy, who was sat among a group of other students; she and Ben had learnt that his name was Chuck Chun, and she had immediately commented on the cliché name for the guy.

Several of the other boys were laughing with him, while the girls were trying to get his attention as best they could. Siri noticed that even Gloria was there, trying to draw attention to herself; part of her felt betrayed that her friend had done this, while another part of her felt glad that Gloria had finally stopped going after Ben.

She quickly shook her head, reminding herself not to think about Ben in that way.

"Siri, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," said Siri, turning back to her friend.

"Does this new boy feel...wrong to you?" he asked. "Try using your feelings; is something off?"

So Siri turned again and looked at the boy, focussing her feelings on him. After digging her way through all the usual stuff, she found that Obi-Wan was right; something _did_ feel off about him, and not in the usual way boys put her off. Something wasn't right. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't put her finger on what it was that made him give off a sense of...something which didn't feel right.

"Maybe he murdered someone," she mused out loud.

Ben blinked in surprise, and then cringed at the though.

"No offence, Siri, but I would prefer it if you kept those kind of thoughts to yourself," he said.

She shrugged.

"I was just trying to figure it out," she explained. "There must be _some_ reason he feels like that. Unless... Could it be a warning? Saying that he'll end up doing something...I don't know...dangerous to us, or to _anyone_ for that matter?"

Ben contemplated this.

"I honestly don't know," he replied. "Maybe. I will have to ask Father tonight. He may know."

"That's after we go to the Burger Bar, right?"

"Of course. I said tonight, did I not?" he said. "I would not miss going there for anything."

Siri laughed, giving him a friendly shove. The boy's addiction to burgers was one of the many things she liked about him, and something which could always amuse her.

* * *

After her last class Siri took a little longer to put her books away, waiting for the hallways to clear outside and give her a little more space to move around. She and Ben had made a habit of doing that, since Ben didn't like getting pushed and shoved all the time. She guessed this was a British thing and didn't question it.

She left the classroom and looked around. Ben was no where in sight, and she assumed that he was on his way. But she did see Chuck, who was leaning against the wall opposite her classroom, and when he saw her he left his position and approached her, the smug grin never leaving his face. Siri immediately turned and walked away.

"Hey, cute stuff."

Siri didn't turn, and refrained from walking faster. She was no coward, as much as she wanted to get away from him. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and was firmly turned around, and found herself staring straight into the icy blue eyes which had never looked so unfriendly.

"I was talking to you," he said.

"Really?" Siri said back. "Last time I checked, my name wasn't 'cute stuff'."

"It's called a pet name."

"I'm not your pet," Siri informed, removing the hand from her shoulder. "And I usually ignore guys who's best compliment is 'cute stuff'. Seriously, get a dictionary, or something. Look up a longer, _smarter_ word. Unless 'dictionary' isn't in your vocabulary."

The boy's eyes narrowed, and it looked as though he was going to snap at her...but then he calmed himself down and just grinned at her again.

"Not afraid to insult me," he said, his eyes checking her out again. "I like that in a girl. So listen, Siri, is it? Why don't you and me go on a little tour around town? I'm new here, you see; don't know my way around."

"As much as I would _love_ to – note the sarcasm there, in case that's a foreign language to you – I've got other plans," Siri said back. "Why not let the other girls show you around? I'm sure Gloria would love to."

"You mean that girl who was being all weird around me?"

"She was flirting."

Chuck cringed, and Siri had to reluctantly agree with him on that one. Gloria's attempts at flirting were pretty bad.

"She's not my type," he said, before trying to wrap an arm around Siri's shoulder. "But you _are_."

"Why am I always showing up when a boy is trying to take advantage of you?"

Siri turned to see Ben and had never been so relieved by his appearance. She used the opportunity to batter away Chuck's arm and join Ben's side.

"Ready to go?" she asked him.

"Sure. As long as there's nothing I need to take care of here?" he asked, sending Chuck a glare.

"No. I can take care of myself," said Siri, pulling Ben away. "Come on, before Max starts his shift at the Burger Bar."

Ben followed her, noticing Chuck watching them go with an almost angry expression. He didn't dare say anything to her until they were outside.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she assured him. "Like I said, I can take care of myself. He's just being a typical boy; trying to charm girls into going out with them before dumping said girl for another when they get bored. His charm didn't work on me."

She looked at her friend, only to see him gazing over his shoulder back at the school, a worried look upon his face. She could sense that something was troubling him.

"You OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I still don't like how he feels. And now that he is interested in you..."

She laid a hand upon his shoulder.

"I'll be fine."

Ben sent her a weak smile, but using her feelings, Siri knew that he wasn't convinced.

* * *

Bruck Chun opened his locker and contacted his master the moment he got the chance.

"Things are a little more complicated, Master."

Xanatos was wearing a dark cloak in the transmission, but even with his hood up Bruck could see the icy blue eyes that matched his own.

"How so?" the dark Jedi asked.

"Our target seems to have a boyfriend already," Bruck explained. "She will not accept my advances because of this."

"Then you need to either change her mind, or get them to break up," said Xanatos. "If we are to lure her successfully, _without_ drawing attention, you must make her fall in love with you. Girls in love will do anything to please their spouses."

"I will do as you ask, Master."

* * *

Things just got a whole lot worse ;D


	11. Hall Fight

Quick update again. Enjoy!

Also, try and spot the line from one of the 'Jedi Apprentice' books.

* * *

Hall Fight

Qui-Gon remained thoughtful, and despite what the Jedi had taught him, Obi-Wan began to grow impatient. He had told his Master about the new boy, and for the minutes that followed, Qui-Gon had been thinking this through to see what he came up with. Obi-Wan knew that it took time, but he wanted him to go a little faster at least, in case he needed to warn Siri.

Finally, Qui-Gon sighed.

"I cannot make assumptions now," he spoke. "I would need to see this boy for myself in order to come to a correct conclusion."

"And I won't be inviting him round any time soon," said Obi-Wan. "My feelings tell me something is not right, but I do not know what. It's puzzling."

"Sometimes the Force does not reveal these things because you must discover them for yourself."

"But Siri may be in danger," said the Padawan. "I do not know how or why; I think he took an interest in her for a reason. If it jeopardizes the mission-"

"Then you must do all you can without revealing yourself to anyone," said his Master. "I know you and Siri have become close – almost as close as Tahl and I were – but you must not let your personal feelings control you at a time like this. It will do no good to you or her if you rush into these situations and make false assumptions."

"I know, Master," said Obi-Wan, "and I understand that. I have become close with her. But we do not have _those_ kind of feelings for each other."

Qui-Gon knew what feelings he was referring to.

"I know," he said. "And I hope that those feelings do not surface between you both. They do more harm than they do good. Trust me, I know."

Obi-Wan nodded...but couldn't ignore the strange feeling beginning to stir inside him.

* * *

When Obi-Wan walked through the front entrance the next morning, he notice Siri walking towards him at a fast pace, heading _away_ from their homeroom. This in itself was odd; he couldn't imagine Siri the type to skip classes, even homeroom. Despite her attitude, she was a serious student who didn't skip classes for anything.

The girl grabbed his arm and drew him aside once she reached him.

"I know this is bad coming from me, but we need to find a way to skip homeroom and then arrive just in time, right before the bell rings," Siri explained. "Mr. Chapman won't mind; he barely cares."

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked, blinking in surprise.

"When I got there, Chuck was sitting in my seat," she explained. "The only available seats for us were on either side of him, splitting us up. He did it on purpose. The moment I saw this I turned around and came to find you."

Obi-Wan knew that what Siri planned was risky, and could possibly get them into trouble...but it wasn't like he was going to be on this planet for the rest of his life, and if things went well, she wasn't going to be, either. So it really didn't matter.

And Obi-Wan still didn't like Chuck; keeping Siri away from him had become his top priority.

"All right," he agreed. "We should be able to time it right. Just use your feelings. And I hope Chuck didn't see you."

"Don't worry, I don't think he did."

"You know, homeroom is back this way."

The two turned to see Chuck standing before them, his expression a mixture of anger and smug. Obi-Wan wasn't sure what to make of this; the Force hadn't warned him of the boy's presence at all, as it had done the day before. He didn't like it.

"Yes, I know that," said Siri. "But when I saw you sat in my seat, I thought I'd been assigned to a new room. Ben and I were just on our way to the principal to see where it is."

"Really?" Chuck questioned, stepping closer. "I don't think you have. I just decided to sit there."

"You're not very stealthy," said Obi-Wan. "You were trying to separate us. Why don't you just jerk off?"

"Why don't _you_ jerk off and leave her alone," said Chuck, making a weird gesture with his hand.

Obi-Wan felt a disturbance in the Force and blinked in surprise.

"That was supposed to make me leave?" he questioned.

Chuck suddenly looked more angry than before, but he brushed it away with difficulty and turned to Siri.

"Come on, why are you choosing him over me?" he questioned. "Someone as hot as you deserves better than some weird foreign exchange student who talks like an old man and dresses no better."

Through the Force, Obi-Wan sensed Siri's anger flare, and knew that this wasn't good.

"He's better than you!" she yelled at him, gaining the attention of the other students passing them. "Because unlike you he shows respect, generosity and knows how to be a good friend, while you just expect me to go out with you because you're good looking and full of yourself. Well here's what I think; any boy who thinks he can treat girls like he owns them deserves no better than a ratty old wingebag who's too ninny-headed to know any better! So _jerk off_ and face the fact that this time, you're not getting what you want."

Any trace of smugness left Chuck's face, to be replaced with full blown anger directed at Siri. And without a word, he slapped her clean across the face.

It echoed throughout the hallways which had become quiet as the students around them watched the confrontation. The sound of the slap was all Obi-Wan heard, and with it, all he had been taught about self-restraint went straight out the window as he lifted his fist and allowed it to collide with Chuck's face.

Chuck stumbled backwards, and after regaining his footing he growled with anger and launched himself at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan planted himself in front of Siri and fought back, and the students around them began chanting.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

The two boys wrestled each other to the floor, and as Chuck was able to gain the upper hand in pinning Obi-Wan down, Siri grabbed him and pulled him off before punching him several times across the face. Chuck threw her off, and thanks to her self defence classes, Siri was able to land with her balance intact and attacked again. Chuck tried to throw a punch at her, but Obi-Wan got in the way and blocked it with ease. Siri found herself pinned against the lockers as Chuck tried to get to her with Obi-Wan blocking the way.

That was when a whistle was blown, and the students around them scattered as the Principal made his way through, a whistle in his mouth. Chuck took the opportunity to throw Obi-Wan to the floor, and since Siri had been holding him, she fell too. The Principal grabbed Chuck by the arm as another girl helped the pair up.

"All of you, come with me," the Principal demanded.

Obi-Wan and Siri exchanged worried glances.

* * *

"I'm capable of keeping my mouth shut, Ben. I just didn't want to that time."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. They were sat outside the Principal's office, each holding an icepack on their saw spots. Chuck was being kept separate while the girl who had stuck around was explaining what had happened. Siri knew she wouldn't lie; she was one of the quiet ones, a straight A student.

"That doesn't mean you should pick a fight," said Obi-Wan. "It's not the... It's not the way Father and I do things."

He had been about to say 'It's not the Jedi way', but had stopped himself just in time. Siri looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

"If it's not, then why did you punch him?"

Obi-Wan silently cursed himself. He knew he shouldn't have done that, but he had let his feelings control him. Qui-Gon wasn't going to be pleased.

"I don't know," he said.

"It's not like I mind, or anything," said Siri with a smile. "He had it coming to him. I would have punched him myself if you hadn't got there first. And thanks, by the way. I usually fight my own battles, but...it was sweet of you."

Obi-Wan smiled at her in response.

The door then opened, and the girl walked out. She gave them a friendly smile before walking away, and not long after, Principal Jeff Bridges walked out and stood before them.

"Meg explained what happened," he said. "It was Chuck who hit first?"

"Yes," said Obi-Wan. "He slapped Siri across the face. He was harassing her; making her go out with him. She was trying to tell him that she wasn't interested when he did it. I knew I shouldn't have punched him back, but... I didn't want him to get away with it. I wasn't thinking."

"It's a protective instinct," said the Principal. "It's understandable. I once broke a man's nose when he tried to harass my wife. Chun was in the wrong; you weren't."

"What's going to happen to him?" Siri asked. "If he approaches me again, I'll tear him a new one."

"He's been suspended," the Principal explained. "You won't be seeing him for a while."

* * *

Bruck was thrown across the room and landed with a thud, crying out in pain. Then he was picked up through the Force by the neck, and he found himself unable to breathe as his Master chocked him.

"I...I will try better...next time..."

"You had better," said Xanatos, allowing his apprentice to drop. "We do not have much time. And now a week will be wasted because of you insolence."

"If she hadn't made things difficult-"

He was thrown across the room again.

"If you had just let go of your anger for that one moment, then things would still be on track," his master informed him. "But while you're out of school, we can prepare you for a new approach."

"A new approach, Master?"

"Yes," he said. "Tachi obviously does not like the boys girls usually like, so we will turn you into one who she _does_ like. You need to dress and act like this Ben person."

Bruck didn't like the sound of that.

"But he's just so...oafy," he complained.

"Whether you like it or not, you _will_ act like him," Xanatos insisted, and Bruck backed away in fear. "You also need to apologize to her when you go back. We need this girl if our plan is to work, and we must get her one way or another."


	12. Mind Trick

Things take a darker twist...

* * *

Mind Trick

Obi-Wan was stood before the transmission of Master Yoda and Mace Windu while Qui-Gon stood beside him. The Padawan's head was lowered.

"You should not have put yourself into that fight, Padawan Kenobi," Mace was saying. "It is not the Jedi way to fight in such a manner."

"What was I supposed to do?" Obi-Wan asked. "Let him do that to her? Besides, if I had not punched him she would have instead. The fight still would have started."

"Defend her, you are allowed to do," said Yoda. "Start fights, you are not."

"Technically Chuck started it," said Obi-Wan, as if he were a youngling again.

Yoda and Mace weren't amused. Qui-Gon tried to look stern as well, but Obi-Wan could sense that he was hiding his amusement.

"Try not to get into anymore fights, unless you have to in order to defend Tachi," said Mace. "The council has also given permission for you to begin training her, Qui-Gon. If she is as skilled and powerful in the Force as you say, then she will need it."

"Thank you, Masters."

"May the Force be with you."

The transmission ended.

"Master, I must ask you something," Obi-Wan began. "Ever since Chuck came to the school I have sensed a growing...darkness."

"I passed the school this morning on my walk," said Qui-Gon. "I don't sense anything."

"It's not within the school, Master," said Obi-Wan. "It's...elsewhere."

"Keep your feelings on the here and now, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon informed him.

"I know," the Padawan said. "But the darkness is growing. I can't help but notice it."

For the first time since they arrived, Qui-Gon looked worried.

* * *

Another week passed, and Siri was glad that she and Ben weren't bothered by the presence of Chuck. The fight had become well known around the school, and much to Siri's amusement, Ben had become somewhat of a hero among the girls, all of whom were sick of the way the boys treated them. Ben was just embarrassed by them, and Siri couldn't resist teasing him.

Only a few girls, like Gloria, kept their distance because they thought Chuck was hot. The boys became unpopular with Ben as well, but since most of them knew of Siri's self defence classes (and that Ben was quite talented in this area, too), they kept their distances.

When a week had gone by, Ben and Siri were called to the Principal's office, where they found Chuck waiting. Instead of the cliché clothing he had been wearing a week before, he wore a button up shirt which was untucked from his jeans; like he was making an effort to be the opposite of what he had been the week before. Siri found it suspicious.

"Chuck wanted to apologize for his behaviour last week," said the Principal, as the boy stood up behind him.

"I'm sorry for what happened," he said. "I'm not really like that. I was trying to look the part of a jerk because I wanted to fit in. Now I know I was wrong. I'm sorry."

Ben and Siri exchanged glances, and both knew that the other still didn't trust him. This turn around was surprisingly quick, and something still didn't feel right about him. But while exchanging glances, they both agreed that they couldn't let him know that they were still suspicious, at least for the time being.

"Apology accepted," said Siri, and Ben nodded as if he meant the same thing.

The two caught a flash of triumph coming from Chuck, confirming their suspicions.

* * *

At the end of the day, Siri was emptying her locker for the long weekend ahead, and in her eyes, a much too long one. It was the Homecoming dance Saturday night, and she was being forced into a dress by her mother. She hated dresses with a burning passion, along with school dances. The only upside is that she would most likely be going with Ben (although she hadn't asked him yet), which would make things more fun.

She sensed someone behind her, and knew it wasn't Ben. Turning around, she came face to face with Chuck, his icy blue eyes making her uncomfortable.

"Ever heard of personal space?" she told him.

Chuck held up his hands and took a step back.

"Sorry," he said, before tucking his hands in his pockets in an attempt to look casual. "So, are you going with anyone to the dance tomorrow night?"

Siri immediately knew what was coming. He was going to try and ask her to the dance. She knew that she had to play it like she didn't suspect anything, but this was one sacrifice she wasn't willing to make.

"Yes, I'm going with Ben," she replied.

Chuck frowned, and Siri could sense him trying to hold his temper back. She had to admit that he was doing a better job than last time. But then his eyes focussed on hers, and Siri almost felt like her mind was being invaded by his eyes. It was unsettling.

"You're lying," he finally spoke.

Siri knew immediately that it wasn't an accusation built on anger or jealousy; somehow, he really knew that she was lying. That turned her worry into something close to fear, although she didn't want to admit it.

"No," she lied again. "You can even ask him when he comes. He shouldn't be long."

She would give Ben a signal, although she knew that without it, he would probably say 'yes' anyway.

"Then he will be lying, too," said Chuck. "He hasn't asked you."

"You're right. I asked him."

Chuck blinked in surprise, but shook it off.

"You're not going with him," he insisted. "You're lying. I can see it in your eyes."

Siri laughed it off, trying to hide the growing unease and fear within the pit of her stomach. Even though she felt that something was wrong with Chuck, she was never afraid of him before. Now...she hated to admit it, but she was growing to be.

"You're not a truth detector," said Siri. "So either accept the fact that I'm going with him, or leave me alone."

It looked as though Chuck was about to slap her again, but he resisted and took in deep breaths, calming himself down. Then he looked at her again, deep into her eyes, as if he was gaining insight into her mind. He was focussing on her and only her, and Siri could have sworn that some kind of sensation was building around her.

"You _will_ go to the dance with me," he spoke, waving his hand across her face.

Something stirred inside Siri's mind, telling her to obey...but she ignored the little voice and shook her head.

"No."

Chuck's eyes narrowed and he tried it again.

"You _will_ go to the dance with me."

He kept on repeating it, waving his hand across her face as he did. The little voice in her head continued to tell her to obey, but she resisted. The resistance, however, was causing her mind to hurt, and she brought her hands up to her ears in order to block out Chuck's voice. She cried out in pain, thankful that the halls were empty of students...

"Siri!"

Suddenly she was yanked away, and opening the eyes she hadn't realized she'd closed, she saw Ben standing in front of her, placing himself between her and Chuck. She couldn't see his face, but she could feel that he was angry – it was the second time she had seen him angry.

"What were you trying to do to her?" Ben demanded from Chuck.

Instead of answering, Chuck just turned and ran. Ben didn't bother to go after him and instead turned to Siri.

"Are you all right?" he asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

The warmth of his presence was calming her down, and after taking several deep breaths, Siri was able to nod in reply.

"I think...I think he has our powers," she told him.

Ben looked away, and Siri couldn't tell what he was thinking; he had placed a wall around his mind.

"This is bad," he finally spoke. "He's either taught himself how to use them, or someone else has done so; either way, it's not in the way Father teaches me."

"What should we do?" asked Siri.

"I shall inform Father," Ben replied. "For now, you should stay with us. It will be safer. And perhaps your mother should stay with us, too, in case he and whoever is teaching him – if there _is_ anyone else – knows where you live."

In normal circumstances, Sir would have protested against this. She was not a damsel in distress who needed protecting, and refused to be treated like one.

But what Chuck had tried to do to her had set her on edge...and she somehow sensed that unless she trusted her friend, something bad would happen.

* * *

Bruck was chocking, and thought that his master would kill him then and there. But then he let go, and Bruck coughed as he caught his breath back.

"Do you realize what you could have _done?_" Xanatos shouted at him. "You could have damaged her! I told you to be careful with her!"

"But you also said we don't have much time!"

Bruck was shot with Force-lightning and was sent hurtling against the wall.

"If I didn't still need you, I would kill you now," the dark Jedi spoke. "She will never fall for you now. We will have to do it the old fashioned way. Were you still planning on going to the dance?"

"Yes," said Bruck, his voice weak. "I asked her former friend, Gloria, to go with me. I thought it would make Siri jealous."

"The smartest move you have made in weeks," said Xanatos. "Take her to the dance. Then get Tachi alone. When you do, knock her out; I shall be waiting outside. We will take her away and train her, and then, when the time is right, we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi. And at long last, I will have my revenge."


	13. School Dance

AGH! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Real life began kicking me in the backside and I never had the time to update. Thankfully a review from CC-645 prompted me to write more, so thank you lovely reader!

Hope you all like it, and I hope this chapter makes up for my long absence!

* * *

School Dance

Obi-Wan looked at himself in the mirror; he was dressed in a black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath. It was the smartest he had ever dressed, both on Earth and back in his own galaxy, and it made him even more uncomfortable than the normal Earth clothes did. He fidgeted, while trying to resist the urge to untuck his shirt.

It was the night of the homecoming dance. After the incident with Chuck on Friday, Siri had asked him to be her date for the dance. Just as a friend, of course. She had been meaning to ask him anyway, but he only agreed when he discovered she had told Chuck he was going with her, in an effort to get the boy to leave her alone.

After the incident she and her mother had stayed with him and Qui-Gon to be on the safe side; the only explanation they gave to Keria was that an agent from the government was in the area, and there was a risk that he could have discovered Siri's existence. Qui-Gon had contacted the Jedi council and asked permission to tell Siri and her mother the truth, but they had yet to reply; most likely they were discussing it.

Obi-Wan hoped they would hurry up and make their decision; he was, surprisingly enough, looking forwards to finally being open with Siri instead of keeping secrets from her.

Qui-Gon entered the room and stared at his Padawan for a few moments.

"Are you ready, Obi-Wan?" he asked.

"Yes, Master."

"Good," said Qui-Gon with a nod. "When you two get there, I want you to keep Siri away from the boy. Be on the look out for anything suspicious. Keep your thoughts focussed, and allow them to search through the Force."

"Master, must we go to this dance?" asked Obi-Wan. "Would it not be safer to just stay here?"

"We cannot raise suspicions," Qui-Gon explained. "If this boy is part of a larger picture, then the two of you not showing up could tip him off that we're onto him and make things worse. If you go, he will not suspect anything."

Obi-Wan understood, but he still had a bad feeling about this dance. And it wasn't the butterflies in his stomach connected to the thought of taking Siri to the dance – as if she was his date. He stealthily raised his hand to touch where he had attached his lightsaber to his belt, keeping it hidden by his blazer. His master had told him not to take it...but Obi-Wan wanted to, just in case. It was better to be safe than sorry.

Qui-Gon then handed something to him. Obi-Wan took it with confusion; it was a small bunch of yellow flowers attached to a wristband. The boy raised an eyebrow at them before looking to Qui-Gon in a questioning manner.

"It is called a corsage," the older Jedi explained. "It is custom that the boy gives it to the girl before the dance, and the girl wears it on her wrist."

Obi-Wan looked at the flowers again. Siri really wasn't into flowery things like this, and he wondered what she'd say if he gave it to her. He decided to take the chance and held it behind his back as he and Qui-Gon left the room. They walked down the stairs and waited silently at the bottom, before Keria finally appeared at the top of the stairs from another room.

"Come on, Siri, you look lovely."

"I look ridiculous."

"Ben's waiting. Hurry up."

Siri appeared...and Obi-Wan's jaw dropped.

His friend was wearing a long red dress without sleeves, and her usually tangled mess of blonde hair was partly tied up in a bun while some strands were hanging down and touching her shoulder lightly. As Siri began to walk down the stairs Obi-Wan noticed she was wearing a pair of red ballet pumps (that was what she had called them, anyway).

Obi-Wan must have been staring for too long, for he was knocked out of his trance by Qui-Gon gently hitting the back of his head. When Siri reached the bottom, she sighed.

"I look stupid, don't I?" she asked.

Obi-Wan didn't know how to reply. He could say that she didn't...but he wasn't sure if she would hit him if she did.

"You look...well...I, um...you look..."

"Look at that, you've made the poor boy speechless," said Keria, coming to stand beside her daughter. "And you thought he wouldn't dress nice; he looks handsome."

"Mum!" said Siri, before looking her friend up and down. "You clean up nice."

"Thanks," said Obi-Wan. "So do you."

He suddenly thought that might have been the wrong thing to say, but Siri didn't look offended; she laughed.

"Thanks," she said, and after being nudged by her mother, rolled her eyes. "I have something for you."

From behind her back she brought out a blue flower; coincidently, it was the same colour as his lightsaber, Obi-Wan realized.

"It's a boutonnière," she explained. "Mum wants me to give it to you. Shall I pin it on?"

Obi-Wan just nodded, and allowed her to do so. When she leaned in Obi-Wan could smell the perfume she had used; it was a smell he didn't recognize, but it made his heart suddenly beat faster, and he quickly used the Force to calm himself down before anyone noticed.

"Thank you," he said, once she took a step back. "I have something for you, too."

He brought out the corsage and showed it to her, before taking her hand in his and slipping it on her wrist. For a moment he thought he saw Siri's face flush, but the image was gone as quickly as it had come.

"Picture!" Keria spoke up, bringing out a camera from behind her back. "Arms around each other, come on!"

Obi-Wan and Siri stood together, and Obi-Wan only put an arm around her when he felt Siri do so before him. Keria took the picture, and it instantly printed out.

"I'll show you after the dance," she told them.

* * *

They arrived at the school as the dance was starting, and Siri found herself...actually looking forwards to it. Her mother dropped them off in her car; Quinn was with her, and told them both they were going to stay in the area and look out for anything suspicious.

When the two walked in, Siri noticed a few of the boys gape at her with wide eyes, which she understood; no one had ever seen her in such a way. She had been able to avoid going to school dances during her Freshmen and Sophmore years, but had been forced to go by her mother when she was a Junior. However she hadn't made an effort to dress so nicely before, and her mother hadn't bothered to help her since she'd never gone with a date.

The music was playing loudly in the school gym, and the disco lights were flashing. No one was dancing and were mainly standing around talking, while others were getting drinks from the punch bowls. Siri could see no signs of Chuck, and hoped that for the time being, it would stay that way.

"Want to try some punch?" she suggested to Ben.

He only nodded, his eyes scanning the room. She knew he was looking for Chuck, as well. He seemed satisfied when he didn't spot him and followed Siri over to the punch bowls. She poured him a glass first, before pouring one for herself.

Ben was hesitant to try it at first, but he did so hesitantly after watching her take a sip. After swishing it around in his mouth, he nodded his head.

"Interesting taste," he said. "Not bad. Do they have any burgers here?"

Siri just laughed...but her laughter died when she saw Gloria enter the room on the arm of Chuck.

"Nine O'clock."

"Siri, it is barely seven."

Siri just rolled her eyes and turned Ben's head in the direction of the door. He saw the two familiar faces as well.

"Oh. They're here. Why did you not say so instead of telling me the wrong time?"

Normally Siri would have laughed at his misunderstanding, but her worry was growing. It didn't surprise her that Chuck would take Gloria in order to try and make her jealous; the floor in his plan was she wasn't interested in him, and never would be.

Chuck turned and spotted them, and both Siri and Ben quickly looked away again and turned back to the punch bowls. Siri sensed Chuck approach them with Gloria, and while the girl completely ignored them while she got her drink, Chuck turned and smiled in greeting.

"So you _are_ going with him," he said.

"Yes, just like I said," said Siri.

"Is that a problem?" asked Ben, placing himself between them.

"No problem at all," said Chuck.

He didn't say any more, for Gloria grabbed his arm and dragged him away, obviously wanting to get as far away from Siri as possible. Siri was glad; hopefully Gloria would keep Chuck away for the rest of the night.

The night continued. Siri only danced a few dances with Ben, all of them fast, but most of the time they stood by the punch bowls, and Siri even used a straw to fire spit balls at some of the boys. All the while she noticed Chuck out of the corner of her eye, staring at her in a way which unsettled her.

Towards the end of the night a slow song came on, and couples took to the dance floor and began to sway slowly with one another. Out of the corner of her eye, Siri saw Chuck stand up and move towards her. Quickly she grabbed Ben's arm – causing him to almost spill his drink as he hurriedly put it down – and dragged him onto the dance floor.

"Siri?" he questioned.

"Just dance," she told him.

She took his hands and put them around her waist before resting her own hands upon his shoulder. They began to sway gently to the music, and Siri didn't turn to see where Chuck had gone. Instead she looked into Ben's eyes, and they held their gaze as they swayed from side to side.

Siri thought back to when he had put the corsage on her wrist. When his hand had touched hers it had sent shivers down her spine, and not in a bad way. Her face had flushed bright red, and she had been able to cover it up before anyone noticed.

She kept telling herself that this wasn't happening; Ben was her friend and nothing more. But as the song was coming to an end, the girl found herself leaning in closer towards him, and after some hesitation, Ben leaned in towards her...

Suddenly the lights switched off as did the music, and the students around them cried out in shock. Couples huddled together as everyone looked around in panic, and Siri sensed something was terribly wrong.

A red light appeared, and looking over towards it, Siri saw Chuck holding some sort of red laser in his hand. His face was full of anger and determination, and he was staring directly at her.

"Give me the girl, and no one gets hurt."

Siri suddenly found herself behind Ben.

"Touch her, and I will make you very sorry."

"Ben, don't..." Siri tried to tell him. "Don't risk yourself for me..."

But then, to her utter shock, Ben took out something from underneath his blazer, and a blue light was ignited. It looked exactly like the laser Chuck was holding.

_What...the...Hell?_

* * *

Things just got real.


	14. Escape

So um...hey.

I know it's been forever, and I hope you're all still here and reading this. I'm especially guilty this time because of the cliffhanger I left you all on.

Anywho, I hope you all like it, regardless of the temporary hiatus.

Oh, and I also have a new story up in the Clone Wars section; it's called _Of Pirates and Jedi_.

* * *

Escape

"And sometimes I just don't know what to do with her," Keria was saying. "Apart from how we look we barely have anything in common, and it just makes things harder. She takes after her father, whoever that was."

Qui-Gon listened to her with half of his attention, the other half focussed on his surroundings as he watched out for anything suspicious. He and Keria were sat in her car up the street from the school, and had been for most of the night. Earlier they'd bought a take-away from the burger bar, and the rubbish was dumped on the back seat.

"Differences are not always bad," he told her. "Sometimes the personality of one individual completes that of the other person; what they do not have, they make up for."

"I wish it was as easy as that," said Keria.

Qui-Gon then heard a small beep, and looked down at his wrist; under his sleeve he could see a little red light flashing, which he knew could only mean that Obi-Wan was sending him a signal. And the only reason he would be doing that is if something was wrong.

The Force swelled in warning, and Qui-Gon knew that not only was something wrong, but it was a lot worse than he first thought. The warning had hints of familiarity, and he couldn't put his finger on how this could be.

"Drive to the school."

Keria stopped talking and gave him a confused look.

"Beg pardon?"

"Drive to the school," Qui-Gon repeated. "Something's wrong."

The woman – knowing that he could sense these things, like her daughter – didn't question him and turned the keys in the ignition, starting the car up before she drove it down the road.

* * *

Siri looked at Ben and then at Chuck, before looking at Ben again. She had no idea what was going on, and what these laser swords in their hands were – and how Ben seemed to know exactly what Chuck was. Her friend wasn't all he said he was, and she wanted to find out exactly _what_ he was – and why he never told her.

The trouble was, her voice had disappeared from the shock, and when she opened her mouth no words came out.

"I should have known you were a Jedi," Chuck said to Ben. "Everyone else on this Force-forsaken planet have weak minds. But not you."

_Jedi?_

"And I had a feeling you were a Sith," Ben said back.

_Sith?_

Chuck chuckled.

"Not a Sith," he said. "My master cares not for their violent ways. No. The term you're looking for is 'Dark Jedi'."

"Look, I have no idea what these words mean, just saying," Siri finally spoke up. "Ben, what the hell's going on?"

"I can't explain now," the boy told her. "I need to get you out of here."

"Not if I can help it," said Chuck. "You see, she's part of a grand plan my master has been planning for years. And neither he nor I are going to let some stupid Padawan learner ruin it."

He lunged forwards. The other students around them scattered, screaming as they poured out of the gym with the teachers guiding them, and in the crowd Siri spotted a wide eyed Gloria whose tanned skin had suddenly turned pale. Ben kept Siri behind him as he held up his laser sword in order to block Chuck's blow.

"Don't touch the lightsaber, Siri!" Ben informed.

"Why?"

They leapt back as Chuck took another swing, and his lightsaber – as Ben had called it – cut through the punch table, splitting it in half. The punch bowls slid downwards and crashed into one another, smashing on contact.

"That's why!"

"Got it!"

The fight continued for a while, and when she heard police sirens outside, Siri kicked off her ballet pumps and picked them up, before throwing them at Chuck. The boy cut through the first one with his lightsaber, but the second one hit him square in the face. It gave Ben the chance he needed to grab Siri and drag her out of the gym at an unnaturally fast speed.

They ended up escaping out the fire exits, but when they arrived outside, the other students were huddled behind police tape which had been set up in a perimeter around the area. Several cops had their guns at the ready, and seeing Ben's lightsaber, they immediately took aim.

"Don't move!"

Siri immediately held her hands in the air while Ben switched off his weapon. But he wasn't planning on sticking around.

"Sorry about this, Siri."

The girl was about to ask what he was sorry for, before he picked her up bridal style – one arm supporting her back while the other rested in the crook of her legs – and jumped. But it was a jump not even Siri had even come close to making.

Ben landed on the school roof without effort, and placed Siri down once they were safely out of view. Siri didn't know what to say.

"You just...how..."

"There's still no time to explain," said Ben, taking her hand in his. "Come on!"

He dragged her across the top of the roof, and reaching the other side, they saw a familiar car waiting for them. Keria and Quinn were stood by it, waiting for them; Quinn was the first to spot them and pointed them out to Keria.

Without warning Ben picked Siri up again and leapt down, landing effortlessly by the car before putting her down again. Keria's jaw dropped at the sight.

"What the...?"

"Get in the car! Both of you!" Quinn commanded, and Siri was taken by surprise by how different his voice sounded compared to its usually calm tone.

They all clambered in before Keria put her foot down, speeding away before anyone spotted them.

"How about explaining everything now?" asked Siri.

"There's too much to explain," said Ben.

"He is right," said Quinn. "We will give you both the full story once we are safely away from here."

"Is the government after us?" asked Keria.

"No," Quinn replied. "It's much worse."

* * *

The car came to a halt outside the large house, and the four leapt out before hurrying inside. Quinn led them through the house and out into the back garden, running down the lawn towards the old hanger which lay at the bottom.

"R2! 3PO!" Quinn called out.

From inside the hanger there was movement...before two robotic figures appeared, one looking like a small metal dustbin, blue and while, and the other more humanoid made of gold. Both Siri and Keria stopped to stare at them with wide eyes.

"Are those...robots?" asked Siri.

"Droids," Ben corrected her.

"We need to take off immediately," Quinn commanded them. "Is the ship ready?"

The smaller droid beeped.

"Ship?" questioned Keria. "You mean you're from...Space?"

"Explanations later," said Quinn again, before turning back to the droids. "Prepare for take off."

The little droid beeped again and turned to go back inside, the larger droid following.

"Can we not go back and pack our things?" Keria went on to ask.

"There is no time," said Quinn. "Danger is coming and we need to avoid it for both your sakes."

"Danger is closer than you think."

The cold, chilling voice cut through the tension in the air like a knife, and instantly both Ben and Quinn pulled Siri and Keria behind them before drawing their lightsabers. Siri noticed that Quinn's was green.

"Show yourself," he commanded.

From the shadows across the lawn a figure emerged. He wore a black cloak, with long black hair hanging down over his shoulders. But Siri's eyes widened when she saw the familiar broken-circle scar on his right cheek and the icy blue eyes which could stare right into her soul. She remembered the dream she'd had not long ago, and recognized the man from it.

"I knew my apprentice wouldn't be able to handle the job," the man said, "so I decided to come and stop the party myself. And look what I found."

Quinn also appeared to recognize the man, for his eyes narrowed and the grip on his lightsaber tightened.

"Xanatos."

The man named Xanatos smirked.

"Qui-Gon Jinn, we meet again."

"Qui-Gon?" Keria questioned.

"And you even brought your little Padawan learner," Xanatos continued. "Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Obi-Wan?" Siri questioned. "Padawan learner?"

Neither were met with a reply.

"What are you doing here, Xanatos?" asked Quinn – or rather, Qui-Gon. "What do you want with Siri?"

"Oh, I have an elaborate plan with her in the middle of it," said Xanatos. "But I don't want to waste time explaining it to you. Now, hand her over, and I may be inclined to spare you all. If you don't, there will be consequences."

He ignited his own lightsaber, its blade red like Chuck's. Ben – or rather, Obi-Wan – turned to Qui-Gon, and Siri noticed that they seemed to be communicating telepathically. Within seconds Qui-Gon leapt forwards to engage Xanatos while Obi-Wan grabbed Siri's hand and dragged her into the hanger.

"You too, Mrs. Tachi! Hurry!" he called over his shoulder.

But Keria hesitated. She looked over at Qui-Gon fighting Xanatos, and found herself wanting to help in case something happened. This man barely knew her and her daughter, and yet, he was risking his own life in order to get Siri to safety. So she waited, hoping that Qui-Gon would be able to defeat this other man who...strangely looked familiar to her.

Keria blinked and looked closer. She couldn't put her foot on where she'd seen him before...

She was broken from her thoughts when Qui-Gon was suddenly thrown to the ground, and without a second thought, Keria grabbed a tool which was lying just outside the hanger and threw it at Xanatos. The man turned in a split second and cut the tool in half with his lightsaber, before smirking.

"Did you really think that would work?" he told her, before raising a hand in her direction.

Suddenly Keria found that she couldn't breathe. Her throat was closing up, and she tried to cry out in fear...but couldn't. Her hands grasped her neck, her eyes pleading for the man to let her go, but he just continued smirking as he clenched his fingers tighter.

Keria's vision became fuzzy with black dots swirling across it...before she finally collapsed.

* * *

Qui-Gon had been winded from the force Xanatos had used to knock him down, and by the time he realized what the man was doing to Keria, it was too late.

"Keria!" he cried out.

He was instantly on his feet and using the Force to push Xanatos away, before rushing towards Keria. Feeling her Life-Force holding on – only just, he realized – Qui-Gon took her into his arms before carrying her towards the ship. Once on board he closed the door, looking over his shoulder one last time at Xanatos. The former Jedi was just staring...and smirking.

"MUM!"

Qui-Gon's attention was brought back to Siri's cry, and he placed Keria down as both Siri and Obi-Wan rushed forwards. He felt the ship begin to move, most likely R2's work, but he didn't pay attention to this; Keria was slipping away from them, and he knew they didn't have the medical supplies on board which could save her.

"Mum..." Siri spoke, trying to get her mother's attention.

Keria's eyes opened a little, and seeing Siri, she smiled...before her eyes closed again for the last time.

* * *

Review?


	15. The Arrival

Not much happens in this chapter. Just arriving at the Jedi Temple, Keria's funeral... Sorry if you were all expecting anything more.

Hope you all enjoy, regardless.

* * *

The Arrival

Even though the journey lasted a week, it was the quietest week Obi-Wan had ever experienced in his short life.

After Keria's death, Siri had cried in his arms. All her questions and confusion had been forgotten, and for the few hours that followed, Obi-Wan just held her – for it was all he could do while Qui-Gon and C-3PO took care of Keria's body.

A short rest had followed, and only afterwards did Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan explain to Siri who they really were; that they were Jedi, who were the peacekeepers of another more advanced galaxy, and who gained their wisdom and powers through something called the Force.

Obi-Wan expected her to be mad; after all, she'd had difficulty trusting him before because of her bad experience with boys. But she wasn't mad – or if she was, she just wasn't showing it. The girl had just nodded as they explained, barely keeping eye contact with them, and saying not a word. Obi-Wan guessed she was still in despair over her mother; anyone would be.

He wondered if she'd cut off his arm as soon as she was herself again.

When they arrived on Coruscant, Qui-Gon guided the ship into the main hanger of the Jedi Temple. Out of the cockpit window Obi-Wan saw the entire Jedi council waiting for them, with Master Yoda and Master Windu in front of them all. Their faces looked grim, for they had already been informed via transmission of the death of Keria.

The ramp was lowered and R2 rolled off first, followed closely by 3PO. They stood aside as Qui-Gon came down next, pushing along the stretcher that hovered at waist-height. The body of Keria laid upon it peacefully, and the Force-wielders sensed that her Force-signature was long gone; she was one with the Force.

Finally Obi-Wan and Siri left the ship together, the former with his arm around the latter in order to support her. Her face was averted to the floor, and she was trying to hold back her tears. If the council noticed Obi-Wan's small show of affection, they didn't say so; most likely because they knew Siri needed it.

"We are deeply sorry for your loss," said Mace, his eyes gazing over at the girl.

Siri said nothing, and instead gave a small nod.

"Tonight, a funeral there will be," said Master Yoda. "Deserves it, she does. A strong woman, she was, for raising a girl such as Tachi."

Siri's expression of grief was broken for a moment when she looked up and saw the Jedi Master. Her eyes widened, making it clear that she hadn't been expecting such an "alien", as she called them. She returned to normal when the body of her mother was led away by some workers.

"Qui-Gon, the council would like to debrief you in the chambers," said Mace to the Jedi Master. "Your Padawan may take Tachi back to your quarters where she will stay until other arrangements are made."

Qui-Gon nodded, before signalling for Obi-Wan to do as asked. The Padawan nodded before gently leading Siri away, and Qui-Gon turned the other way to follow the council.

Out the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan noticed other Jedi giving them strange looks; it made sense, since both he and Siri were still dressed in their clothes they had been wearing to the dance. There hadn't been a spare change of clothing on the ship, after all. But he also noticed Siri's eyes widening whenever a non-Human Jedi walked past.

Obi-Wan hoped that Bant wouldn't come to greet them. He feared that if Siri saw the Mon Calamarian, she'd have a heart attack.

* * *

With her mother gone, Siri was certain nothing would distract her from her mourning. She wasn't even paying enough attention to decide whether or not to be angry at Ben – or rather, Obi-Wan – for not telling her the whole truth before.

But then they arrived at their destination.

After the two Jedi – as they called themselves – gave her an explanation, Siri had pictured in her head what she would see. But what she pictured didn't live up to what she saw. The planet of Coruscant, as Quinn – or rather, Qui-Gon – had called it, was amazing. It was all one big city with multiple levels, and flying vehicles covering the skies all around. It was enough to distract Siri for a good few minutes, along with the sight of the Jedi Temple; its structure was magnificent.

When they landed, however, and Qui-Go began to push along the stretcher containing her mother...the wonder went away.

One of the men said something along the lines of 'sorry for your loss', but Siri didn't properly hear; she just nodded anyway. And then someone else spoke...in a rather weird way, which made her look up...

And she froze.

Of course, she had expected to see some kind of alien; they were going to another galaxy, after all. But this...this was nothing like she imagined.

She was eventually led away by Obi-Wan, and as they made their way through the halls, Siri couldn't help but glance at the different species of alien. There were humanoid ones with either different coloured skin or other different qualities, and there were others who didn't resemble Humans at all.

And everyone they passed – be they Human or not – stared at them. Obi-Wan seemed to pick up on this, and quickly moved them along.

They arrived outside a door titled '_Jinn and Kenobi_', and Obi-Wan raised his hand before sliding the door open with his powers – or the Force, as he'd referred to it. He let Siri step inside first, and she looked around. The room was just like a normal apartment, only with some items she didn't recognize. There were three rooms leading off; two she presumed were bedrooms, and the other a bathroom.

The door closed behind them and Obi-Wan appeared by her side, sighing. Siri noticed he looked rather hesitant.

"You can...have my room if you want," he spoke up. "I'll just...sleep on the couch."

Usually Siri would have snapped back with a remark that he didn't have to treat her that way just because she was a girl. But at that moment...she didn't feel like snapping. So instead she just walked over to the couch and lied herself down upon it, making her point clear.

Obi-Wan appeared to get the message and decided not to argue with her. Instead he went to sit down next to her, but she gave him a small push.

"I want to be alone," she told him.

Siri closed her eyes, and it was only after a few minutes that she heard him retreat into his own room.

* * *

The burning funeral pyre was the only light in the room, and it lit up the surrounding Jedi in attendance. Their faces were hidden under their hoods, but it wasn't hard to guess that all of their expressions were the same.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood on either side of Siri, who had borrowed a Jedi robe from the latter of the two. Her head was hung low in order to hide the tears in her eyes. She never expected for this to happen. Oh, she knew her mother would die someday, as everyone did, but having her die so soon, and under such circumstances...

A hand found its way into hers, and she glanced slightly to the left to meet Obi-Wan's gaze. He offered her a small, comforting smile, and she smiled a little back to acknowledge him. It was then that she realized she wasn't mad with him for not telling her the truth.

In fact, she was glad to have him by her side in her darkest hour.

* * *

For those of you who are bound to ask, Obi-Wan and Siri will have a little talk about the whole 'lying' business hopefully in the next chapter. Or the one after. I'm not sure yet.

Please review.


	16. Revelations

Another short chapter, but there's more development. I hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

Revelations

Qui-Gon made his way into Master Yoda's chambers, where the older Jedi Master was waiting on one of the many meditation cushions which were spaced around the room. Master Windu was also in attendance.

"Master Qui-Gon," Yoda greeted. "Sit down, you will."

"You summoned me, Masters?" Qui-Gon spoke as he took a seat.

"There has been a development in the identity of Xanatos's apprentice, and where he may have come from," Mace informed him.

"Development?" Qui-Gon questioned.

"Found a lead, we have," said Yoda.

"We had Madam Nu look through Galatic records in order to find and locate the many Chun families in the galaxy," Mace continued.

"Just because this boy had that surname, doesn't mean it is his real one," Qui-Gon pointed out.

"We needed a place to start, and as it turns out, that last name is his own," said Mace. "Madam Nu eventually singled out a family on Telos IV; Governor Vox Chun, along with his young son, Kad."

"This family may come from Xanatos's home planet, but that doesn't mean there is a relation between the two," said Qui-Gon, although he had to admit that there was a high probability, considering the revelation of the surname.

"We discovered that Governor Vox Chun also had an elder son, named Bruck," Mace informed him. "Sounds a lot like 'Chuck', don't you think?"

"And what happened to this son?"

"The records say he hasn't been seen with the family since a very young age," Mace continued. "And witness accounts explain that Vox constant brags about how his son was taken in by the Jedi Order."

Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows.

"But Bruck Chun is not a Jedi I have heard of."

"Indeed," said Yoda. "Possibility that Xanatos tricked Vox, there is. Made him think he was a Jedi, he did."

"Or worse," Mace added.

"Worse?" Qui-Gon questioned.

"Xanatos must have received the funding for such a venture to the other galaxy from somewhere," Mace explained. "And since all his previous wealth was taken from him, he must have been able to convince someone powerful to aid him."

"So you believe that Vox not only knows who Xanatos is, but still has connections with him?"

"A good chance, there is," said Yoda. "Go to Telos IV, Qui-Gon, and investigate. Speak with Governor Vox, you must."

"I will," said Qui-Gon. "My Padawan will stay here in order to help Siri settle into the Temple. After the shock of losing her mother she won't speak with anyone else other than Obi-Wan or myself."

"Which raises the issue of what will happen to her," said Mace. "It has been made clear that her only emotional attachment was to her mother, and with her gone, there is no danger of that any longer. With the recent development of Xanatos, we feel that her training is important in order for her to defend herself."

"Master Gallia, we have chosen to complete her training. Your thoughts on this choice, Qui-Gon?" asked Yoda.

"As well chosen as she is, I feel that Siri needs someone she knows to train her," Qui-Gon explained. "Her trust issues are something she has to come to overcome, but not so soon after her loss. With your permission, Masters, I wish to complete her training myself."

Mace and Yoda exchanged glances.

"You do realize that you already have a Padawan learner," said Mace. "You are only allowed one at a time."

"I know this," said Qui-Gon. "But my current Padawan won't be so for much longer. I believe he is ready to face the Trials of Knighthood."

At this, both Masters leaned forwards.

"You believe so?" asked Mace.

"Yes," replied Qui-Gon. "I am certain of it. He has become a powerful Jedi; he was able to sense Siri's presence, after all, when no one else could. And during the mission he was able to handle situations on his own effectively, and take charge of things without my guidance. Apart from the incident where he started a fight, he handled the situation remarkably well."

"Are you sure you're not just doing this to get him out of the way, so you can train Tachi?" asked Mace.

"I would not risk the failure of my Padawan," said Qui-Gon. "He may be young, but he is able, and he is capable. There is nothing more he can learn from me."

Yoda and Mace exchanged glances again.

"If feel this you do, then the Trials he shall face," said Yoda. "And face them he will, when you return from your mission, Master Qui-Gon."

* * *

Please review :D


	17. Still Ben

Um...long time no see.

Sorry again. I know I keep apologizing, and then promising to update more frequently, and then breaking that promise... I really don't have any excuse other than university and writer's block. Since university's finished now and the block has lifted, I can get back to writing this.

And I won't make any more promises about updates, since I can't seem to keep them :(

Also, any Marvel fans out there can check out my newest fic, _Suddenly_. It needs readers and reviews.

* * *

Still Ben

Obi-Wan was awoken from his slumber by his comm-link beeping. Tired from being woken up, he fumbled with it half-heartedly before answering it.

"Kenobi here."

"_Obi-Wan,_" said his master on the other end, "_I am leaving to investigate a possible lead to the whereabouts of Xanatos and his apprentice._"

"A lead?" asked Obi-Wan while setting himself upright, now fully alert.

"_Madam Nu discovered a family on Telos IV with the Chun surname,_" Qui-Gon explained. "_Vox Chun is the governor there, and has a young son named Kad. Further investigation uncovered that he also had a son named Bruck, who he supposedly gave to the Jedi Order. But since there is no Jedi named Bruck Chun, it is a good bet that Xanatos took him, instead._"

"So Xanatos lied to Vox?" Obi-Wan said.

"_While it would appear so, we think this is not the case,_" said Qui-Gon. "_We believe that Vox is financially supporting Xanatos, which __would explain the funds he would need for a venture to the other galaxy. That is what I am going to investigate, and if it is proven to be true, Vox will be arrested for aiding a fugitive and it will be easier to track down Xanatos. I need you to remain with Siri._"

"Of course, Master," said Obi-Wan. "But what of her training?"

The line was silent for a few moments.

"_I shall inform you when I return,_" Qui-Gon replied, before he cut the transmission.

Obi-Wan didn't bother to try and contact him again; he knew Qui-Gon would never tell him. When his Master wanted to keep something secret, that's how it stayed. It was no use trying to get information out of him.

The Padawan climbed out of bed and put on his robes, before entering the main foyer. He paused at the sight of Siri sat upon the couch, looking intently at something in her hands; her hair was messed up, as were the robes she was borrowing from him.

Obi-Wan sighed. It had been days since the funeral, and Siri had mostly remained silent other than answering a few simple questions from either himself or Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan was uncertain whether or not he should try talking to her; for one, he wasn't sure if she was ready, and he also didn't like the idea of her shouting at him for lying.

When they'd explained before, she'd only nodded along, but that had been after the death of her mother. She'd been in a state. With that state mostly gone, would she finally let her anger loose? He wasn't sure, and having seen what she could do when angry, he wasn't sure whether he wanted to find out.

"Are you going to keep standing there?"

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise when Siri spoke. She didn't turn to face him; she didn't move at all, and the boy decided to take the risk and approach her.

"I was not sure if you wanted to be alone," he said, as he took careful steps towards her.

"I've had time to myself," said Siri. "Now I just want someone to talk to."

Taking this as his cue, Obi-Wan sat down next to her as close as he dared, and the object in her hands caught his eye. It was the picture of them, taken before the Homecoming dance by Keria; Siri in her red dress and Obi-Wan in his suit. With all that had happened, Obi-Wan had completely forgotten about it.

"I...did not know you had that," he commented.

"It was found in...Mum's pocket," said Siri. "We may look ridiculous in it, but I wanted to keep it as a memory."

Obi-Wan smirked at her description of them in the picture. This was followed by a sigh.

"Siri, I am...sorry for lying to you," he said finally. "I knew I should not have done so, what with your experience with boys, but I had no choice. If I had tried to tell you the truth, you would not have believed me. Where I come from and what I am is all that I lied to you about; nothing more, nothing less."

Siri placed the picture down and turned, her expression showing no anger or hate towards him. Obi-Wan didn't know whether to be relieved or confused.

"I know," she told him. "I can understand why you lied to me. I would never have believed you if you told me the truth outright, and with what happened afterwards, I can see that you were doing so for my own safety. Lies like that I can understand; it's when boys lie about who they are on the inside, and lie to cover up actions they shouldn't have done."

"I _did_ lie about who I was," said Obi-Wan.

"No. Just _what_ you are, not _who_ you are," Siri corrected him. "It doesn't matter if you're a Jedi or not. To me, you're still Ben, and I'm just glad that you are."

Obi-Wan found himself smiling.

There was a knock at the door, and after gesturing for Siri to stay put, Obi-Wan stood up and walked over to it. Upon opening it, he came face to face with Bant and Garen.

"We thought we'd visit," said Garen cheerfully. "And check out the new girl."

Bant gave his arm a slap.

"Remember what Obi-Wan told us? Siri doesn't like boys who do that," said Bant.

"You will probably lose a limb if you do," agreed Obi-Wan. "And I am not sure now is the best time. Garen's OK, but Bant... Siri is not entirely used to seeing...you know..."

"Then it would be better for her to meet a non-Human who's friendly instead of bumping into one who isn't," Bant informed him.

Obi-Wan saw her point and stepped aside to let them in. While he wasn't worried about Siri's reaction to Bant, he was worried about her reaction to Garen. Because if Siri truly was back to normal, Garen wouldn't stand a chance.

* * *

Sorry for the lack of length with this one. With any luck, the next chapter will be longer.


	18. Visiting the Chun Family

I come bringing another chapter. I do apologize for them being so short recently; the next few should hopefully be longer.

Enjoy!

* * *

Visiting the Chun Family

Qui-Gon steered his starfighter through the busy traffic surrounding the city of Thani. Although Qui-Gon had only been to Telos IV once before, he could still remember the planet vividly; it was very well known for its natural beauty, and upon arriving, he'd even decided to fly over the countryside before making his way to the city.

What he had seen was not what he remembered. The once beautiful landscape had been dug up, with many mining companies scattered all over. While the planet's income had not been harmed in the recent years, Qui-Gon had noticed in his research that where they'd been getting their money from had changed; instead of through tourism like before, they instead received it through trading resources.

The Jedi Master had not thought much of this until he saw what it had done to the land. This reminded him of when this change had occurred; just under twenty years before – which, coincidentally, was around the same time when Govener Vox Chun came into power. Things were seemingly coming together, and Qui-Gon kept this in mind as he landed his starfighter on the landing platform outside the Chun family's luxury home.

"Keep an eye on the ship, R2," Qui-Gon told the droid, who was still in the fighter. "If there's any trouble, fly back to Coruscant immediately and inform the council."

R2 beeped in response before Qui-Gon turned and walked towards the well-dressed man waiting for him. Governor Vox Chun had white hair and icy blue eyes, and was staring at the Jedi Master intently; from the outside he looked relaxed, but Qui-Gon could tell that the man was suspicious.

Qui-Gon also noticed a young boy of thirteen stood beside Vox, and assumed that this was the young Kad Chun; his equally white hair and icy blue eyes gave it away. The boy was frowning.

"Welcome, Master Jedi," greeted Vox. "I am Governor Vox Chun, and this is my son, Kad."

Kad didn't say anything, and only nodded.

"I am Qui-Gon Jinn," Qui-Gon greeted in response. "Perhaps we should go inside and discuss our matters there?"

Vox nodded and walked inside, Qui-Gon following behind him. Kad wandered off, obviously not keen on such meetings, but Qui-Gon noticed the boy peer over his shoulder with an unusual expression.

"Remind me again why you are here, Master Jedi?" Vox asked, as the two men took a seat and the Governor summoned a servant for drinks.

"The Jedi have been investigating the recent actions of a man you may remember from Telos IV's past; Xanatos," Qui-Gon explained.

Vox nodded.

"Yes, that is most disturbing," he said, his words giving away nothing.

"We have reason to believe that he still has connections with someone on this planet," Qui-Gon continued.

"I can assure you that he is a very unpopular figure here," said Vox. "He and his father slaughtered many innocents during the Civil War; my only regret is that he is not yet dead."

"The Jedi are doing all we can to bring Xanatos to justice for his crimes against your people," Qui-Gon said in response. "But I need your help to find him. Could he be connected with any of the mining companies here? His recent actions suggest he must be receiving funding from someone of wealth."

"You are free to investigate as many of the companies as you like," said the Governor.

Before more could be said, a servant placed down a tray of drinks, allowing both men to help themselves. As Qui-Gon drank, he watched Vox carefully; the man seemed truthful in his words, but Qui-Gon knew his type. He had dealt with many authoritative figures before who had been hiding something, and Vox appeared to be no different. He was exactly like Xanatos's father, Chiron, from years before.

"I also heard that your eldest son was taken for training at the Jedi Temple," Qui-Gon spoke. "Bruck Chun, was it?"

Vox went suddenly still, but kept his cool.

"Yes," he replied. "I am very proud of him."

"Then I am sorry to inform you that this is not the case," the Jedi Master continued, watching Vox carefully. "There is no student named Bruck Chun with us at this time, and I have reason to believe that Xanatos posed as a Jedi and took your son. This is distressing news, and I ask you of what you would like us to do if he is found?"

Vox just stared at him, watching him carefully, almost as if he was waiting for something...

Qui-Gon's senses suddenly began to cloud. The Force was being pulled from his reach by an invisible hand, and he suddenly stood to get his bearings. Vox didn't inquire about his actions, and out of the corner of his eyes, Qui-Gon saw the man smirking. He suddenly realized that something had been put in the drink, and it was affecting his connection to the Force.

Without fail, Qui-Gon pulled out his comm-link.

"R2, fly back to Coruscant immediately," he said through the link. "Go to the council. Xanatos is here, and Vox is in league with him. Go!"

He shut it off before collapsing to the floor, and the last thing he saw was a dark, familiar figure standing above him.

* * *

"Oh Qui-Gon, my former foolish Master," said Xanatos, staring at the limp but still breathing body on the floor. "You never did check your drinks for poison."

"He told his droid to fly back to the Temple," said Vox. "Should I send out my forces to prevent it?"

"No," Xanatos replied. "Let it go. Let it go tell the council what has happened. More Jedi will come, including the girl. Then she will be mine."

* * *

Dun dun dun! XD

Don't forget to review ;)


	19. Master Captured

OK, first off, I'd just like to say something about the recently short chapters. Someone has been complaining about them, and since I can't reply back to them (their PMs have been disabled), I'll say what I have to say here. Yes, I can understand how short chapters can be a little annoying, but think of it this way; would you prefer to read a well-written short chapter, or a boring long chapter which goes on and on in order to fill up the space?

Now that's out of the way, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!

* * *

Master Captured

Obi-Wan was giving Siri a lesson in meditation when he felt it.

Introducing her to Bant and Garen had gone better than he thought it would; while Siri's eyes had widened at the sight of Bant, the uncertainty wore off afterwards and the two were soon talking as if they'd known each other for years. Garen had been on his best behaviour – until the very end, when he'd made a comment which had caused Obi-Wan to face palm. Siri had taken it well; all she did was glare at Garen, who took the hint and left quickly.

The rest of the day was spent trying to get Siri to sit still long enough to teach her the art of meditation, without her complaining about boredom.

"I hated this back in wushu classes, and even though I'm in another galaxy, my hatred hasn't changed," she'd said.

But Obi-Wan had been able to convince her to give it a go, and it had been going well – until he felt the disturbance in the Force.

It was his Master; that much he knew. But what he felt...wasn't right. The presence of his Master was there one minute, but in the next, it faded until the bond between them was almost non-existent. His Master wasn't dead, even though it appeared he was, because Obi-Wan could still feel his life-Force holding on. But Qui-Gon's connection with the Force, and thus the Force-bond with his apprentice, had vanished.

Something was wrong, and Obi-Wan immediately leapt to his feet in panic.

"Obi-Wan?" asked Siri, who had been startled out of her own meditation. "I can sense you're worried."

"My Master," he said. "Something has happened to him."

Siri's eyebrows knotted together.

"I sensed something," she said. "It was vague...like a light in the Force dulling but not quite going out."

Obi-Wan looked at her in surprise. She'd felt it? Even if not as strongly as him, he'd never known any Jedi to sense what had happened to the Master of another. Only Yoda and maybe Mace could, but they were understandable.

But when he thought about it, Siri had grown to know Qui-Gon, even if not as strongly as she'd grown to know him. And she hadn't felt the full affect of what had happened after all.

"We need to go to the council," said Obi-Wan.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Siri stood in the council chambers as the Jedi Masters around them closed their eyes and focussed upon the Force. They were trying to sense what had happened to Qui-Gon, and since they were taking their time, Obi-Wan feared the worst.

Yoda was the first to open his eyes.

"Still alive, Master Qui-Gon is," he said. "His connection to the Force, lost it has been."

"I have never known a Jedi to lose his connection to the Force like that," said Master Windu, also opening his eyes. "Overtime, yes. But not as quickly as he did."

"Something has happened," said Obi-Wan. "I must go to help him."

"Even if we sent someone right away, it would not be you," said Mace. "You are still only a Padawan. And we cannot send anyone until we have more information, otherwise they will not know what they will be walking into."

At that moment the door opened, and R2 came rolling in at top speed as he let loose a string of panicked beeps.

"R2, slow down, I cannot understand you," said Obi-Wan.

So R2 repeated himself, slower this time. Obi-Wan's eyes grew increasingly wide as he listened, while Siri just looked between her friend and the droid with confusion; she had no idea what R2 was saying, and couldn't understand how Obi-Wan was able to know. They just sounded like beeps to her.

"Xanatos," Obi-Wan finally said. "Vox Chun was in league with Xanatos. That was all my Master was able to tell R2 before the comm-link went dead."

The Jedi Masters exchanged glances.

"Go to Telos IV, Master Windu will," said Yoda. "Take others with him, he will."

"I shall take Master Gallia and Master Ti with me," said Mace.

"I am not allowed to go still?" asked Obi-Wan. "He is my Master."

"And that is why stay, you must," said Yoda. "Prevent attachment, you must. Personal feelings; get in the way, they will."

"You must also remain here with Siri," Master Windu added. "We know what Xanatos is like; this could be a distraction while he comes here and tries to take her. He was once a Jedi; there is a chance he could compromise the Temple."

Obi-Wan wanted to argue, but he knew it was no use; the council wouldn't let him go on the mission, and it was almost impossible to change the Jedi Masters' minds once they were made up.

"I understand, Masters," he said with a bow.

Siri – who had remained silent throughout – quickly followed her friend's example and bowed as well, but her mind was at work.

"May the Force be with us all."

* * *

Once the two were out of earshot of the departing Masters, Siri pulled Obi-Wan aside. R2 was still with them, and paused also.

"The council's instructions were for you to remain with me, right?" she asked. "To protect me?"

"Yes, I suppose," said Obi-Wan, and seeing the look on her face, he realized that she was up to something.

"So that means you'll have to remain with me wherever I go, right?" she asked again.

"Siri, what are you up to?"

She smirked.

"We're going to rescue Qui-Gon."

The boy's eyes immediately widened.

"Siri, the council have forbidden it," he informed.

"No, they forbade _you_ from going," she explained. "They said nothing about _me_ not being allowed to go. And if your orders were to remain with me, that can override your orders to not go."

"But what about Xanatos?" asked Obi-Wan.

"It's like Master Windu said," Siri replied. "What if he came here? If I'm not here, I'll be safe, right?"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. She was worse than Qui-Gon.

"I am not going to be able to stop you, am I?"

"Nope," she said with a smile, before turning to the droid. "R2, lead the way to the main hanger."

The little droid beeped enthusiastically before rolling away down the hall. Siri followed, and after hesitating, Obi-Wan hurried after them.

"But you do not even know how to drive a ship," he said.

"I don't, but R2 does," said Siri, smirking.

R2 beeped again. Obi-Wan just sighed.

"What am I going to do with you two?"

They arrived in the main hanger without incident, and didn't have to confront anyone as R2 led them over to the starfighter he used to get to the Temple. There were only a few people in the hanger, and they were all busy working.

R2 leapt into his little compartment while Siri climbed into the single seat. After looking over his shoulder for any prying eyes, Obi-Wan climbed in and sat in front of her, finally giving in.

"You should know that I still object to this," he told her, "but I do not want you to crash the ship, so I shall be flying."

"I knew I'd get you over to my side eventually," said Siri with a smirk.

Obi-Wan just rolled his eyes as R2 started up the engines and the ship took off.

* * *

Remember to leave a review! :D


	20. Rescue Mission

Including this one, there's only three more chapters to go. So I'm aiming to finish them all today, so I can get on with other stories. There will be some quotes in here you may recognize from the novels.

Enjoy...I hope.

* * *

Rescue Mission

When Qui-Gon awoke, he was relieved to feel that his connection to the Force had returned, but also found himself in a difficult predicament.

Stun cuffs had been placed around his wrists and ankles, and he was hanging upon a wall in a cell he recognized as Telosian, for it was not the first time he'd been in one. Crackling blue bolts of electricity held him in place, and Qui-Gon dared not move should the cuffs send that same electricity through his system.

The cell door opened, and unsurprisingly, Xanatos entered.

"When will you ever learn to check your drinks for poison, my former Master?" he asked with a smirk.

Qui-Gon knew he had a point; it wasn't the first time he'd fallen for that. But he wasn't about to be baited by his former apprentice, so chose not to answer.

"I have never known a poison to prevent a Jedi's connection with the Force," he said instead.

"It is an early prototype," said Xanatos, pacing back and forwards. "The scientist I have hired is aiming for the poison's effects to be everlasting; to take away a Jedi's connection to the Force completely. Yours was only temporary."

"Why?" asked Qui-Gon.

"I cannot have any competition, can I?" Xanatos explained. "With the Jedi gone, nothing will stop me from moving forwards with my plans. Plans I will _not_ tell you about."

"And what do these plans have to do with Siri?" asked Qui-Gon.

"You have sensed her Force-presence," replied Xanatos. "She is powerful. I intend to have her for an apprentice. Bruck Chun was only a tool; to help me receive the funds I needed to travel to the other galaxy, and to provide aid. He shall be disposed of soon enough."

He walked over to the controls of the stun cuffs holding Qui-Gon against the wall, and the smirk upon his face clued the Jedi Master as to what he had planned.

"I know as much about Siri as you do, Xanatos," said Qui-Gon. "Torturing me for information will not work."

"Oh, I know you know little about her," said Xanatos. "In fact, I know more about her than you will ever know. But right now, I want revenge; revenge for what you did to my father. You destroyed me that day, Qui-Gon. Yet I was reborn; stronger, wiser. I have surpassed you."

He pressed a button, and several shocks of electricity were sent through Qui-Gon's system. He strained, trying to prevent himself from crying out in pain.

"Do not worry; I have no plans to kill you yet," Xanatos continued. "Before I kill you, I shall make you watch as I kill your apprentice slowly and painfully, in every way that is similar to how you lost Tahl."

The memory of what his friend and lover went through – and the very thought of Obi-Wan experiencing that same pain – was enough for Qui-Gon. With a huge surge in the Force, the Jedi Master caused the control panel to short-circuit and explode, knocking Xanatos backwards. The stun cuffs fell open, and Qui-Gon leapt down. He saw his lightsaber attached to Xanatos's belt, and called it to his hand before activating it, ready to fight.

His expression only displaying shock, Xanatos leapt to his feet and tore out of the cell, and Qui-Gon hurried after him.

But when the man turned the corner outside, Xanatos was waiting with a lightsaber of his own, its blade red like before. Qui-Gon met his swing with a block of defence, and the battle against master and apprentice begun for what would be the final time.

* * *

R2 landed the starfighter on the landing platform outside the Chun home, exactly where he had landed the ship before upon Qui-Gon's arrival. Obi-Wan leapt out, and Siri followed behind him. Upon entering the planet's atmosphere, Obi-Wan had sensed his Master's Force-presence return, but this had soon been followed by the pain he recognized as torture. The pain was gone, but that didn't mean Obi-Wan was less worried.

"Hard to believe you were the one who didn't want to come, and you're the one running on ahead," said Siri, but she knew why; she had sensed the pain, too, although not as strongly as what Obi-Wan had felt.

"We must hurry," Obi-Wan called over his shoulder.

As the two hurried through the hallways of the extravagant home, they began to wonder why there were no servants around, or for that matter, the Chun family themselves.

The Force suddenly surged with warning, causing the two friends to draw to a halt, and only a second later Obi-Wan pushed Siri aside as a red lightsaber streaked out of nowhere, its owner bearing a scowl aimed right at them.

"Well, if it isn't 'Chuck'," said Siri, sending him a scowl in return. "Or is your name 'Bruck'? I can't remember."

The boy was dressed in dark robes, and instead of the light blonde from before, his hair was white. It was actually pretty creepy; Siri hadn't known anyone so young to have hair as white as that.

"You are ruining my master's plans, Obi-Wan Kenobi," said Bruck, swinging his lightsaber at the Padawan.

Obi-Wan avoided the blow and took out his own lightsaber. He kept himself between Bruck and Siri, knowing that she had no lightsaber to defend herself with.

"And what plans are they?" Obi-Wan asked with interest.

"I'm not stupid, you dumb Padawan!" Bruck yelled, throwing several hard blows. "I know better than to reveal our plans to you. But I'll reveal one thing; once Siri is with us, she'll be mine. We shall create a new Jedi Order together."

Obi-Wan knew _exactly_ what that comment meant, and for that moment, he was blinded by anger and prone to making mistakes. Bruck kicked his lightsaber away and knocked Obi-Wan to the ground, and with a smirk, he began to bring his lightsaber down...

...only to be blocked by the blue blade of Obi-Wan's lightsaber, and looking up, both boys saw Siri wielding it. There was anger in her eyes, but it was controlled – and directed at Bruck.

"I've been wanting to do this," said Siri, before she aimed several strong blows at Bruck's head.

Bruck was able to block them, but he was surprised by Siri's skills, for she had not been trained in the ways of lightsaber duelling. But she was highly trained in wushu, especially when it came to fighting with various types of swords, and using lightsabers was no different.

The longer Siri lasted, the more angry Bruck became, and although Obi-Wan wanted to jump in and assist Siri in the fight, he decided to only do so if she needed help. At the moment, she was winning.

Noticing a bench not far away, Siri was reminded of the fight she had fought with Obi-Wan back on Earth, and decided to pull the same trick again. She leapt onto it, and when Bruck paused to contemplate his next move, she leapt over him and slashed out upon landing.

She had predicted the move to throw him off his balance, and that his attempt to block her would cause him to fall and drop his lightsaber. What he hadn't predicted, however, was that he would be too stunned to _not block at all_...allowing her lightsaber to slice straight through him at his neck.

For the first time in her life, Siri screamed as Bruck's head hit the floor and his body collapsed in a heap.

She dropped the lightsaber, the device shutting off as it hit the floor, and for a moment she just stood there staring at what was left of her opponent. Then from behind she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her gently, and she leaned into Obi-Wan in shock.

"I didn't mean to do that," she said, her voice trembling only slightly. "I didn't mean to kill him..."

"I know," said Obi-Wan. "Sometimes Jedi have to kill their opponents if they are left with no other choice. It is part of life, and we cannot dwell on those who have passed. Now we must go; I can sense that Master Qui-Gon needs help."

Siri only nodded before Obi-Wan picked up his lightsaber and they both continued through the hallways.

* * *

Xanatos blocked yet another one of Qui-Gon's blows as he backed down the hallways, leading into a large ballroom with a chandelier hung high above them. They were on the ground floor.

The former Jedi knew he had to think fast. He hadn't planned on Qui-Gon's escape, and with the rest of the Jedi no doubt on their way, he knew that he would have to think of a back-up plan to prevent from getting captured.

Then he sensed the death of Bruck Chun, which made him realize that the Jedi had already arrived. And feeling through the Force, he realized that Siri Tachi was one of those Jedi. There were only two, her included; the other, he sensed, was Qui-Gon's apprentice.

But then he sensed more Jedi approaching; not in the Chun home, but in the planet's atmosphere, and he knew it wouldn't be long before they arrived, too. He had to think of something, and fast.

On the balcony above, he saw the two youngsters arrive and survey the scene. And when they did, everything fell into place. Xanatos turned his full attention upon Qui-Gon and saw that the man was tiring.

"I am your biggest failure, Qui-Gon Jinn," he said. "And you will no longer have to live with that."

And with those words out of his mouth, Xanatos gave Qui-Gon a surprise hit in the face, kicked to knock the lightsaber out of his hands...before driving his own into the Jedi Master's chest.

A devastated cry left the mouth of Obi-Wan Kenobi as he watched his master fall to the floor, and smirking, Xanatos leaned over the dying Qui-Gon Jinn.

"I know who she is," he said. "You will wish you did."

He fled the home, leaving his former master to die.

* * *

...review?


	21. Funeral

A shorter chapter here. Also very much like the ending of _The Phantom Menace_, although this was intentional.

* * *

Funeral

When Xanatos was gone, Obi-Wan wasted no time in leaping over the balcony to land by Qui-Gon's side. Siri hesitated to follow before she decided it would be wiser to take the long way down; she wasn't used to jumps that great, and didn't want to hurt herself.

Obi-Wan immediately fell to his knees by his Master's side, and with great strength lifted the elder Jedi's head.

"Master Windu will be here soon," said the Padawan. "Just hold on until then, Master. We can help you."

But Qui-Gon shook his head.

"No...it's too late..."

"No..." Obi-Wan tried to protest.

"You must train Siri..." Qui-Gon continued. "You must promise me...to train her yourself. Xanatos will not rest until he has her in his clutches."

"I am not ready," said Obi-Wan.

"You are, more than you will ever know," said Qui-Gon. "I feel...that you two are connected...more than we ever realized. You sensed her...and you will train her. Promise me that you will train her."

Fighting back his tears, Obi-Wan nodded slowly. After all they had been through together, he couldn't believe that his Master was dying. And to be ripped from him in such a way... The Force-bond that connected them was tearing, and Obi-Wan bit his lip to fight away the pain.

Qui-Gon raised a hand and tenderly wiped away the tear that had escaped from the eye of his apprentice, much like a father would do for his son. And then, taking his final breath, his eyes closed and he fell limp in Obi-Wan's arms. All Obi-Wan could do was rest his forehead against his Master's as he released his sorrow into the Force.

Behind him, Siri finally arrived but she wasn't alone. Mace Windu, Adi Gallia and Shaak Ti had finally arrived, and upon finding Siri, Master Windu was ready to give Obi-Wan a lecture about disobeying orders.

But when they entered the room and saw Obi-Wan on the floor with a lifeless Qui-Gon in his arms...all of the words Mace would have said died on his lips. Instead he and the two other Masters hung back and bowed their heads in respect as Qui-Gon became one with the Force.

Siri approached her friend cautiously, before kneeling down next to him and resting a hand upon his shoulder. She had lost her mother, and now he had lost the man who had been like a father to him. They were together in this, and she wanted him to know that.

After lowering Qui-Gon's body to the floor, Obi-Wan turned and buried his face into Siri's chest, allowing himself to sob openly. Siri wrapped her arms around him and vowed to remain this way for as long as he needed her to.

* * *

Yoda's chambers were dark when Obi-Wan arrived. Not long ago, Obi-Wan had informed the Grand Master of the promise he had made to Qui-Gon; Yoda had discussed this matter with the council, and then meditated on it.

The Padawan sat himself down on the cushion before Yoda and remained silent.

"Face the Trials of Knighthood, you shall," said Yoda.

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Master?"

"Master Qui-Gon requested it, he did," Yoda continued. "Felt you were ready, he did. The Trials, you shall face."

"And what of Siri?" he asked.

"If pass the Trials, your Padawan she shall be," said Yoda. "We discussed it, the council did. Agreed that young Tachi needs to be trained by someone she is familiar with. Before he died, Qui-Gon asked to train her himself. Honour his final wish, the council will."

Obi-Wan nodded in thanks. He was facing the Trials of Knighthood, and being given a new Padawan. Everything was happening so fast, and part of him couldn't believe it. Would he even make a good master, at such a young age?

But he released his worries into the Force as he left Yoda's chambers.

* * *

Obi-Wan didn't think he would be attending another funeral so soon – especially that of his Master's.

The body of Qui-Gon Jinn lay motionless on the burning funeral pyre in the centre of the room, and the Jedi circled around it all wore their hoods up over their faces. Bant and Garen stood to Obi-Wan's right, and to his left, was Siri.

Like what he had done at the funeral of the girl's mother, Siri slipped her hand into her friend's, and when he turned to her, she sent him a smile. He smiled back.

"What will happen to me now?" she asked at a whisper.

"The council have granted me permission to train you, once I have passed the Trials of Knighthood," said Obi-Wan. "You will become a Jedi, Siri. I promise."


	22. Just the Beginning

Last chapter, people! Finally!

Anyone who has seen _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_ will see the similarities in the last scene of this chapter.

* * *

Just the Beginning

"Are you ready, Padawan Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and turned to where Master Windu was waiting, before rising to his feet. He had spent most of the day meditating in the heart of the Tranquillity Spire, as part of Jedi tradition.

As asked to do, he had been searching for his future path as a Knight, and what he had seen puzzled him a little; he had been together with Siri, and that he expected. She would become his Padawan learner, after all. But what he had seen in his vision was them together in a different way; _intimate_.

Then he had seen Xanatos, Siri's mother, and a boy Siri's age who he had not met before. His thoughts settled down after this, and not much time passed before Master Windu summoned him. Obi-Wan tried not to let these thoughts worry him as he followed the Jedi Master further up into the tower.

Master Windu went first, and after waiting for a minute, Obi-Wan entered as well. The Hall of Knighthood was dark, and Obi-Wan felt his way through the Force until he found himself in the centre and knelt. The council around him ignited their lightsabers, revealing their hoods to be covering their faces, and Obi-Wan looked up slightly to see Yoda stood before him.

The Masters lowered their lightsabers, as did Master Yoda, and Obi-Wan couldn't help but tense a little. He was reminded of the day when he and his Master left for Earth; when he needed to cut his Padawan braid, but it had felt wrong. Qui-Gon had done it for him.

The braid was back in its rightful place...but this time, there was no Qui-Gon around to cut it. It felt...wrong.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Yoda began, lowering his lightsaber down towards Obi-Wan's right shoulder, where his brain lay, "by the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, dub thee I do, Jedi Knight of the Republic."

Obi-Wan screwed his eyes shut, remembering how Qui-Gon had cut his braid...just as Yoda cut the hair off and allowed it to fall to the floor. Rising to his feet, Obi-Wan bowed in thanks before stepping aside, for it was time for the second part of the joint ceremony.

The door to the chamber opened again, and Siri stepped inside before approaching the centre and kneeling. Like Obi-Wan, she had spent most of the day meditating, only this time in the Rotunda chapel as is tradition. This time, he knew, had most likely been spent deciding whether or not she wanted to be a Jedi, and he wasn't surprised by her decision; she really had no where else to go.

"Siri Tachi," began Yoda, "do you vow to uphold service to the Order, the Force, the Republic, and your Master?"

"I vow to uphold service to the Order, the Force, the Republic and my Master," said Siri.

"And do you pledge yourself to my teachings?" said Obi-Wan, igniting his lightsaber and lowering it down before her.

"I pledge myself to your teachings," said Siri, glancing up slightly and sending him a smirk.

Obi-Wan smirked back, and for that moment in time, all worry about the future and being a master left him.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back on Earth..._

Seventeen year old Granta Omega watched the news on the TV, having been drawn to a story which had broken out over a week ago on the other side of the State.

A high school had been attacked, and various reports stated that it had been at the hands of either Humanoid-aliens or visitors from the future. It was hard to believe, but these were the only explanations people could find; security footage showed two boys duelling with laser-swords, one of the boys protecting a girl. That same boy was then able to leap up onto the roof of the school with the girl, an achievement which was thought to be impossible.

Granta was fascinated by the story. He had always been drawn to the unknown, especially when it came to Space and anything that had to do with life on other planets. He spent most of his nights sneaking out of the foster home where he was raised, staying up all night to watch the stars and try and find signs of life out there in the great beyond. He was never caught; he went practically unnoticed most of the time.

His attention was drawn away from the TV by the sound of the head social worker, Tura, approaching his room from down the hallway. From the sounds of the footsteps, she wasn't alone.

"For all the years Granta's been here, he's never once had a visitor," Tura was saying.

She knocked on the door, and didn't wait for an answer before opening it. She would never have received an answer, anyway. Granta switched off the TV before turning to get a good look at his supposed visitor.

It was a men dressed in a black cloak of sorts. His hair was equally black and his eyes were an icy blue, much like Granta's own. What drew Granta's attention, though, was the broken-circle scar on the man's right cheek.

"Please give us time alone," the man requested.

Tura nodded before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. The man then sat himself down on the chair next to where Granta was sat on his bed. A silence passed between them; the man stared at Granta, and Granta stared back.

"You're a doctor, aren't you?" asked the teenager. "Come to see what's wrong with me. Why I don't have any life in me; why I'm different from everyone else."

"No, I am not a doctor," said the man.

"Who are you, then?" Granta asked again.

"I am like you, Granta Omega," the man informed him. "I am different from everyone else."

"Prove it."

The man looked over to the boy's desk, before a pencil upon it began to rise on its own. Granta showed surprise at first, but the surprise soon wore off, and he turned back to the man again with more confidence.

"My abilities are different," said Granta. "I can escape from right under people's noses. I can be in rooms and not be detected. I can hide from people and they won't find me, no matter how hard they look. People will forget they've seen me, and if they remember me, they can't remember my face."

"That means you are a Force-Blank; a Void," said the man. "And I can help you."

"Then tell me who you really are," Granta demanded. "You only said that you're like me. Tell me your name."

The man rose to his feet and stared down at the boy, unmoving.

"I am Xanatos," said the man, "and I am your father."

* * *

Dun, dun..._dddduuuunnnn!_

I'd like to say a big thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, faved and alerted this story! Especially for being a patient lot; I'm sorry this story took so long to complete!

Now, this is the first story in a trilogy, so there's more to come. When this will be, however, is uncertain. I have other stories to finish of, and as you've seen, my muse is unpredictable. But I _WILL_ be continuing, so don't worry and keep your eyes peeled for more!


End file.
